


Quiet Wolf

by Creatrix



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, History Professor!Ned, Hurt/Comfort, I could totally see it though, M/M, Ned needs a hug, No Smut, Panic Attacks, Radio Host!Oberyn, crack pairing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatrix/pseuds/Creatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ned loves his quiet life as a History Professor at Kings University. But one day, his sister Lyanna tells him she's pregnant with Mayor Rhaegar Targaryen's child and needs her brother now more then ever.</p>
<p>That's when he meets the snarky but charming Oberyn Martell. </p>
<p>Ned's methodical life changes forever, but he doesn't know if it's for the better, or worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so fair warning, I have never written GOT or ASOIAF fanfiction before. So, just be prepared.
> 
> I've never read the books and only watched the show. But I've done so much wikapedia-ing that I feel like book readers will also get a kick out of the references.
> 
> Please enjoy...
> 
> Please?

Ned has always been around over achievers. Always competing with others to get the higher spot. Working harder to get to the top. Working, working, working. But Ned has always been man of very few words, and not many grand aspirations. Forever lagging behind others, being submerged in the things that interested him and not doing anything above and beyond with the qualification.

The day he gained his PhD in History, he strived to become a professor. He was only 27 at the time, and now as 30 was coming closer –he still had no dreams of moving on to something greater. He’s okay where he is and he wouldn’t have it any other way. However, he’d been born into a house of high achievers. The eldest, Brandon Stark works as a barrister, going through law school more times then anyone can count and buying a house in Harrenhal.

His younger sister Lyanna decided to follow in Brandon’s huge footsteps and become a lawyer herself. And behind her was Benjen who was trying to get his foot in the door as an investigator. With everyone’s obscene careers being the foremost of their lives, all the Stark children have yet to be married or date much. Brandon was the only person with a partner, his fiancée Catelyn who was very generous in waiting for her boyfriend to reach the peak in his career to be wed.

Ned had to admit, although they’d waited a long time, Brandon has possibly made enough money that the wedding could be _very_ fancy. But they were a plain couple, so their special day would most likely not be as ostentatious as one would hope of a barrister and high school teacher. 

He was truly happy for them and couldn’t imagine waiting that long to be married –he had a lot of respect for his soon to be sister-in-law. But alas, he was stood in a _Subway_ as students bustled around him, waiting for his sandwich to be toasted. And he was all right with that. 

“Tyrion says that the Science department is holding a shindig. He might be going and asked if we wanted to go.” Howland says as he pulls out his wallet. 

“I am not a very party sort of person.” Ned replies, doing the same thing. “And just because you’re an English professor does not mean you have to use words like ‘shindig’, it’s a dinner party.” Howland chuckles. 

Howland Reed had been the only person Ned could remotely understand. They were kindred souls. Howland was very happy in his position as an English professor, which is where they met. Fresh faced from high school, trying to do well in their classes, they’d met in a library. Howland was reading the same book as Ned, and they hit it off like a house on fire. 

The two were very much exclusively work and at times personal friends. Ned’s true best friends, Robert and Jon had both met Howland and all agreed that Ned and Howland were one and the same. Ned has always kept strange company, what with being friends with his soul twin Howland, and a very out spoken, intelligent, Government professor with a case of dwarfism, Tyrion Lannister. 

Tyrion had basically adopted the two lost puppies and put them under his wing. While standing in the cafeteria line to get a coffee, Tyrion had taken pity and showed them the staff cafeteria and an even better, a café right outside the university. From that day forward, Tyrion had been the fixture in his life that never let him have one dull moment –even at work. 

“Telling Tyrion you aren’t a party person is like telling a brick wall it’s silk. It won’t listen and still be a brick wall.” Howland muses. 

“Like I said, just because you’re an English Professor doesn’t mean you need to speak fancy with your similes and metaphors.” Ned grumbles. “Even if you are very right.” The server comes back with a well-toasted sandwich and Ned proceeds to point out the salads he wanted on it. When it’s full to the brim, it is taken to the register and he pays for the foot long, as well as a bottle of water. 

Howland was right behind him, thanking the cashier as he turned to leave the store. “Hey Ned, did you finish marking your classes tests? I forgot to ask when we were in your office.” 

“I have finished, but I need my TA to upload the scores to the site and write down the percentage they got on their papers.” He replies. They swiftly dodge the onslaught of students and make their way back to Kings University. 

“You’re always on top of that stuff. I am almost finished but, Jyana is just so demanding now that she’s pregnant again. And Meera is always bustling around now, I can’t keep up.” Howland sighs. “But I love them to death so, I guess it’s all worth it.” 

Ned smiles at his friends’ inner turmoil. “I think, that the fact that you have trouble balancing your two lives means that you are a well rounded man.” Ned opens up his _Subway_ bag and takes a small bite of the roll. “I mean, as much as I’ve always wanted someone in my life, I don’t think I’d ever put myself out there. And that just makes me a recluse.” 

“You do realise that this is only temporary. You will find that person who will shake up your life, and you won’t even remember what it felt like to be alone.” Ned doesn’t reply, he doesn’t know how to. He’s never spoke of the future and what it may hold for him. He’s always believed that it was all coming to an end, that thinking about the here and now was more productive then imagining the future. 

But really, he was just scared. Scared of shaking up the life he’s built. Ruining his schedule, changing his life and creating space for a person he doesn’t know will stay long enough for it all to be worth it. Dating had never been Ned’s strongest suit, and his reluctance for commitment had kept him single for years. 

His father always thought Ned was going to be the first one married, the quiet ones always were. But, as Starks do, he broke the stereotype and has been single ever since. “How is Meera? Is she good?” Ned says to release the tension and side-track his worrying thoughts. 

“She’s fine.” Howland narrows his eyes at Ned, but lets it drop. “She’s excited for a new baby brother or sister. She keeps calling it Jojo.” He smiles at the memory. “Jyana thinks we should name it Joja if it’s a girl or Jojen if it’s a boy. Because Meera seems to think it’s a fitting name.” 

“They both sound nice. I think that Catelyn might be pregnant but I’m not sure.” Ned says. 

“Your brother’s wife?” 

“Fiancée.” 

Howland nods. “How do you know?” 

“She didn’t drink anything at the Benjen’s birthday party. And I could see Brandon giving her these, _knowing_ looks like they were hiding something.” Ned muttered as they passed through the gates. 

“Well, leave the detective work to your brother okay. You my friend need to work on yourself. You will potentially be an Uncle soon so you have to be as put together as the rest of your siblings.” The duo make their way to the teachers lounge were many people were sat with teas and coffees. 

Their table was the one located closest to the bin. And the bin was next to the sink so it was the best spot for gossip. Neither Ned nor Howland were ones for gossip, but Tyrion was, and he said that that table was at the perfect position to overhear sink chatter. 

Just as they were getting their rolls out, Howland’s untouched and Ned’s 1/3 eaten, his phone begins to buzz in his pocket. He puts the chicken roll down and pulls his phone out to see Lyanna’s name on the screen. He immediately answers, because his sister is a texter and there must be something important if she’s calling. 

“Lya.” 

“ _Ned, oh God Ned I’ve done the worst thing in the world_.” 

“Lya slow down what’s wrong?” 

“ _Ned you can’t be mad at me.”_  

“Lyanna tell me what happened.”

_“Ned promise you won’t get mad with me!_ ” 

“Why would I be mad?” 

“ _Because I’ve done something horrific._ ” 

“It couldn’t be that bad. Is it your job?” 

“ _No Ned, just promise me you won’t be mad and that you’ll think rationally. That why I called you, you’re my rational brother._ ” 

Ned was uncharacteristically scared. Lyanna was always the strong one despite having 3 brothers. She was strong through their father’s death and worked harder then anyone to make his funeral spectacular. “Lya, how bad are we talking?” 

“ _Very, very bad_.” 

“How am I supposed to not be mad when it’s very bad? Did you kill someone?” 

“ _What? Why would- No Ned_.” 

“Okay okay, if that’s the case then, I guess I should be alright.” 

There was a pause. “ _That’s seriously your quota_?” 

“I’m not easily provoked. Just tell me Lyanna, you’re my sister, I love you.” 

Howland looked very confused and chewed slowly as he listen to the one sided conversation. ‘I’ll tell you later’ Ned mouthed. 

“ _Okay, so you know how sometimes we have like, different people come in the office and they range in popularity and all that_?” She was stalling, she was trying to plead her case like the lawyer she is. “ _Well I was one day showing around Mayor Targaryen because we were listed as one of the most successful lawyer firms in Kings Landing.’_  

“ _And then I met him again at a Gala dinner for recycling and we hit it off. He was super nice. Rhaegar listened and told me all his opinions and_ -” 

“Rhaegar? You’re on first name basis with Mayor Targaryen.” 

“ _That’s not even the worst part. The worst part was that night we had sex._ ” 

“Don’t tell me.” 

“ _I’m so sorry Ned. I don’t know what to do._ ” She was crying now. “ _I’m at my fucking flat, crying and staring at this pregnancy test for 20 minutes straight and I am going to go crazy. I’m scared Ned_.” 

“Lyanna. Jesus Christ Lyanna. Why the fuck would he do that? He’s married. Lyanna why would you let him? He has a wife and two kids.” Ned knew he wasn’t helping, but he was having a hard time wrapping his head around this new situation. 

“ _I know Ned! I know! But I was tipsy and he wasn’t stopping. I thought that they must have some kind of open relationship or something_.” She sobbed quietly over the phone. “ _My life is over_.” 

“Well, there is abortion? Or adoption? There are many things you can do. You don’t have to decide right now.” 

“ _Ned, do you not see the bigger picture? If this ever reaches anyone, Rhaegar would be a laughing stock, he’ll probably get a divorce and then the Martells will talk bad about me on their bloody website and radio show. Then my whole career will be over and the only thing I’ll get is a bastard child_.” 

And wasn’t that the truth. Ned couldn’t disprove his sister and he couldn’t allow any comfort because this situation was more serious then anticipated. He hadn’t realized how much influence Elia Targaryen’s brothers had on the public. 

“Bloody politicians. Okay Lya, you’re a big girl, what do you want to do?” Ned says slowly, like talking to a wild wolf. 

“ _Is it selfish that I want Rhaegar to divorce his wife and be with me and this baby?_ ” She mutters over the phone. Ned’s heart squeezes for his sister, and also for the undeniable fact that this will not end well. Not at all. 

“It’s not selfish. You have always been strong Lya but, this is a bit bigger then us. Listen, I’ll drive over to your flat after lessons are done and we’ll talk about it more.” Lyanna agrees and he ends the call, exhaling loudly. He had suddenly lost his appetite. 

“What is going on Ned?” Howland looks curious and worried with a hint of concern. Ned must look like a mess to get that reaction from his friend. 

“Is it okay to murder the Mayor?” Ned asks lightly. 

“No.”  
  
“Well there go my plans.” His fingers rake through his shoulder length honey brown hair. “Lyanna is pregnant.” 

“With Mayor Targaryens kid?” 

“Yep. What’s better is that she might keep it and tell him it’s his.” Ned was close to pulling out his hair at the thought of how insane this was. 

“Elia Targaryen isn’t going to like that.”

“And her brothers?” 

“They’re pretty big names in Kings Landing.” Howland sighed, seeming to have taken the issue personally too. He was always going to be a good friend, no matter what Ned’s life throws at him. 

“Oh shit.” Ned’s mind just remembered the worst thing imaginable. “Oh this is much worse than I anticipated.” 

“What’s much worse then your sister being pregnant with Mayor Targaryens child?” Howland asks, a bit chocked that the sentence even left his mouth. 

“What’s worse is that my best friend, Robert Baratheon who just also happens to be the Dean of this place, has a crush bigger then Mount Everest on my sister. If he takes this the wrong way, he could get rid of me.” Ned wanted to curse his sister for being so foolish. _She’s an adult; doesn’t she fucking know what a contraceptive is?_ Ned growls to himself. 

Howland doesn’t look like he can see a bright side to any of this. His mouth in a thin line, and his eyes scanning the teacher’s lounge as if something will perk an idea. “This is pretty bad. I’m not going to lie Ned.” 

“You don’t have to tell me that Howland, I already realize that. Not only has she ruined her own life, but she’s ruined mine as well. Robert will never speak to me again and Jon, poor Jon will have to choose sides even though he probably won’t want to but Robert will force him of course.” Ned was rambling his inner thoughts, the shock finally settling in. “What time is it?” 

Professors and TA’s begun to stand and put away their coffee cups and throw rubbish in bins. “It’s time for class… Are you going to be okay?” Ned shakes his head, wrapping up his uneaten roll. “Ned.” 

“It’ll be fine. I’ll be fine.” He snaps and walks away from the table with a stomp. Howland has never seen Ned so furious. Once he had made a snide comment at Tyrion because he was insisting that Ned should come with him to a nightclub, but he apologized straight away. 

Ned’s lessons ran as smoothly as possible. It was _very_ obvious that something was amiss with Professor Stark but the students worked around it. Ned was grateful to be back in the lecture hall where he’s always in control, however his mind occasionally floated back to the fact that his sister had basically ruined his career. This caused his sentences to be cut off and said through gritted teeth. 

When his lesson was over, he made sure he was packing up hurriedly so that the students wouldn’t speak to him. But he was a professor and students do have questions. “Professor Stark?” A whisper said. 

He turns, and is face to face with a stocky young girl with bright blue eyes and cropped blonde hair. “Brienne, is everything alright?” Brienne had become a favourite student of Ned’s. She was quiet but had very good opinions and had a big heart for such a young girl. She was apart of his freshman class, but already doing second year readings. She reminds Ned of what he was like when he was 18. 

“Um yes sir, it’s just, I read through those sites you sent me the other day and I was wondering, if you had any websites about women’s history?” She says nervously. He doesn’t know why she’s nervous; she’s always been brave. 

And then the answer dawns on him. She must think he’s angry at something. Probably the classes final grades or overall performance. Ned sighs. “Of course Brienne. I’m so tired lately I don’t think I’ll remember though. Do you have a post-it note and a pen?” 

Brienne’s shoulders relaxed slightly as she tore through her bag to pull out the items. Ned loved her enthusiasm for History, and knew if he were her age, they would have been great friends. “Okay I have it, here.” 

“No no, just write, ‘Woman’s History Website’ and underneath write your name and I’ll stick it on my laptop so I don’t forget.” Ned says and Brienne does as asked. When done, she takes of the yellow piece of paper and hands it to Ned who slaps it on the mouse pad. “Was there anything else?” 

“That was it Professor. I hope you have a good day.” Brienne’s final words made Ned want to cry, or punch something. She turns and leaves, leaving an emotionally hazy Ned in her wake. _Is this how it’s going to be all the time? Getting emotional every time someone alludes to the fact that I’m grumpy?_ Ned hisses to himself. 

He checks his schedule and notices that he has a staff meeting in half an hour and no more lessons. It’s mandatory for teachers to be at the meetings, but Ned didn’t know if he had the strength to face all those people with such a burden on his shoulders. And most of all, he couldn’t face Robert. 

With a quick text to Howland to tell Robert and Tyrion that he couldn’t make the meeting because of ‘family matters’ he made his way to Lyanna’s flat. It was a 30 minute drive from the University and with a few laws broken, he got there sooner. He couldn’t believe his baby sister was pregnant. He couldn’t believe she’d allow it in the first place. She was always the careful one when it came down to potential career ruin-ers like children, gossip and controversy. She wouldn’t be a Stark if she didn’t prove everyone wrong. 

Ned made it to Lyanna’s flat in record time and there, sitting sadly by herself by her front door was his sister with her head in her hands. He slowly walked up to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Come on Lya.” When she flicks her head up, he sees her puffy eyes and wet cheeks and he can’t help but hold her in his arms. “We’ll figure something out.” 

They make their way to Lyanna’s flat still holding onto each other and she only pulls away to get 4 white sticks. “Look.” And when Ned takes the pregnancy tests from her, he can’t help but feel like his life was over too. And it wasn’t even his problem but he was so invested in his siblings’ lives. 

“Lya, what are you going to do?” Ned asks, watching as she sinks into her sofa, wrapping her arms around her knees. “This is very serious. This isn’t like getting an F on your grades, this is a life and your very successful career.” 

“I think I might want to keep it.” 

“And what about Rhaegar? Are you going to tell him or keep it to yourself?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Do you like him?” 

“Yes.” 

“Do you love him?" 

Lyanna’s shimmering blue eyes stare at Ned. And he knows. She doesn’t need to say a word and he knows. “Lya you need to make sure. You have to be 100% sure. You realize that my ass is on the line too.” 

“How?” 

“Robert. When Robert finds out your pregnant, he’s going to be so angry. He’s probably take it out on me for sure.” Ned sighs. “So you have to be-” 

“But why does he care? Why would he blame you?” 

“Because like you love Rhaegar, he’s bloody smitten with you!” Ned snaps. “And he’s been pining for you for years. He tells me how he’s going to marry you and shit like that, and this, this will kill him.” Ned hisses out a breath and slams the pregnancy tests on her breakfast bar. “This is so irresponsible of you.” 

Lyanna nods, casting her eyes to a wall. “But it happened, and now it’s time to pick up the pieces.” 

“Give yourself a week.” Lyanna cocks her head. “Give yourself a week and see if you still want it. We are too worked up right now to make any decisions. Think about it. Talk to someone else, just, don’t choose right now.” 

“Okay Ned.” 

“Can we watch something? Get our minds off this.”

“I have a _Sex in the City_ box set?”

* * *

 

Ned spoke to his sister a week later and when he asked her again, she said she still wanted to keep the baby. She said that, all her friends were having their second children and she hasn’t had any. Ned didn’t think that 27 was too old to have children, but his sister had decided. She was going to tell Rhaegar by himself and see what he had to say about everything.

Now, alone in his office, waiting for the call, Ned tapped his pen anxiously. He didn’t have a lecture for another 20 minutes, meaning he was in agonizing torture, waiting for something to come from his phone. Anything at all. He couldn’t imagine what was happening, all he could think of were the negatives.

Elia Targaryen (née Martell) was a well respected lady. She worked with charities and bought Rhaegar’s teenage sister along to a lot of them. Ned turned to his laptop and bought up Google. He slowly typed in ‘Elia Targaryen’. The first thing that came up was her standing next to her husband.

While Rhaegar was fair with shiny light grey eyes, Elia had olive skin, dark eyes and course brown hair. The next picture was of her holding her son Aegon, who has a mess of blond hair and light grey eyes like his father. Ned couldn’t imagine what this would do to that family. This would ruin their relationship and those kids would probably never see their father. He hoped Elia had a good prenup when she married Rhaegar. On her Wikipedia page it showed her birthday and where she was born. She was born in Dorne, not Kings Landing and she moved with her brothers when she was 10.

Ned didn’t know much about the Martells. Elia had an older brother named Doran who apparently was the CEO of an internationally used social networking site called ‘ _Sunspear’_ which was competing against _Instagram_ and _Vine_. On the other hand, her younger brother took a different career path and is now a famous Kings Landing and Dorne radio show host. He has a slot between 4 and 6 with himself and co-host Daemon Sand.

It said that with Elia and Oberyn being only a year apart, they were basically inseparable as children. That didn’t bode well for Lyanna at all. She was playing a very dangerous game and all for a bunch of cells and a risky love story with the mayor of Kings Landing. All the Martells looked very similar. All had sun kissed skin, dark hair and bottomless black eyes.

His lessons began in 5 minutes and he couldn’t wait a moment longer otherwise he would be late and unprepared. So, with a deep breath, he picked up his belongings and stiffly went to class. He set up his projector and his notes, going over them one too many times.

When the lesson started, Ned forewarned his students that he was going to get a phone call in the middle of the lesson and it was very important. They all came up with ideas of what it might be, but before they could share, he started the lesson. As predicted, near the end of the lesson, his phone begins to buzz, and it was Lyanna. “Shit.” Is all he can say. “Guys, you can leave early, the lesson is almost over.” Happy noises emitted from the crowd as they all packed up.

Ned couldn’t answer quicker. “ _Ned_.”

“Lya, Lya tell me everything. Are you alright? What did he say?”

“ _Hey calm down! Ned it’s fine. Everything is fine_.”

“Lya, it’s not. Did you speak to him?”

“ _Yeah, I did_.”

Ned’s heart was humming in his chest, and he was becoming light headed. “What, what did he say?”

“ _He says we should talk about it more. He says that he wants a future with me_.”

Ned didn’t know what to think of that information. “What, what does that mean?”

“ _It means that… He wants to be with me. With us_.”

“And Elia?”

“ _He said that he will always love her for being the mother of his children, but he only married her because his father said that marrying a wealthy woman creates more wealth. But he loves me, and he said that Elia will be okay_.”

“Are you sure?”

“ _Ned! What’s the matter_?”

“You must think rationally about this. Is Rhaegar sure that Elia will be okay with divorcing him and watching him be with you and your child. Lyanna this sounds too convenient.” Ned, ever the skeptic. It had always been a strength and a downfall at the same time. A blessing and curse. But it’s kept him alive, kept him safe and he knew curiosity was dangerous.

“ _Rhaegar says that we should have a dinner, and discuss everything_."

“Everything?”

“ _Yes_.”

“And tell me who will be at this dinner.”

“ _Us Starks. The Targaryens. And the Martells_.”

“This sounds like he’s sending us to our deaths.”

“ _Ned, this is serious. This is more then just politics and fame. There are families involved and we must keep this personal and not to the public_.” Lyanna says and it doesn’t sound like her. She was headstrong, acting before thinking. Ned didn’t know whether this was a good idea or a bad one, but it’s the only idea anyone had come up with all week. Not even the smart Howland Reed could come up with a compromise.

“Alright, for you Lyanna I’ll do this.”

“ _Thank you dear brother. Do you have any lessons today_?”

“No, that was my last.”

“ _Okay, well have a good afternoon and I’ll tell you the details soon_.”

“Thanks.”

“ _I love you_.”

“Love you too Lya.”

Ned hangs up first and all he could do was clench his phone tightly. He didn’t like this idea what so ever. The Martells didn’t seem like people who would keep personal problems secret, what with being giant public figures. It would be easy to throw them under the bus. However, Ned did have leverage, which was Rhaenys and Aegon Targaryen, their niece and nephew. Spreading the truth could hurt everyone and they wouldn’t endanger their family’s future.

With a little less muddy plan, and a lot less paranoia, Ned head back to his home. He had managed to score a duplex nearby the campus, only a 10-minute walk away but Ned likes the 3-minute drive better. All his siblings live in difference types of housing which goes to show that not all Starks are the same. Lyanna settled in a flat, Brandon and Catelyn bought a house and Benjen still lives in their family home.

Inside Ned’s duplex isn’t anything special. He had the whole house freshly renovated when he put down the deposit. The walls were freshly painted and the carpets had been exchanged for dark hardwood floors. Being a high school history teacher had certainty helped with the cost of furniture, and so did his inheritance.

His inheritance was large enough that all the furniture he didn’t have was bought and most of the mortgage was paid off, only leaving a few years worth left to pay off. Buying this place was the most risky, but the most calculated move Ned had ever taken. At the time, Ned didn’t even know if Robert was going to give him a paying job as a history professor. But his faith in his friend won out in the end and he made his move.

And now it had come down to this. Ned, not knowing how his job is going to end up now that Lyanna is deciding to keep the baby, and him potentially being in the 2 bedroom duplex for the rest of his life because he won’t have enough money to move. Ned was the epitome of a pessimist.

Just as the gut wrenching thought entered his head, Ned’s phone rung. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw it was Robert. _Gods, please be gentle with me, I’ve only ever done good in my life,_ Ned prays as he answers the call. “Hey Robert.”

“ _Ned! Mate where the hell are you?”_

“I’m at home. What wrong?”

“ _I’m going to kill Jon. Didn’t he tell you_?”

“Tell me what?” Ned asks, and he can’t help but sound a little guilty when he talks to his best friend.

“ _We were meant to go out for drinks after classes! Jon is a fucking idiot_.”

“Come on, he probably forgot.” Ned sighs, trying to placate his wild friend. Gods know he’s had to stop Robert from saying something a bit too inappropriate on numerous occasions.

“ _Yeah well it doesn’t matter, he’s going to have to pick you up now. Serves him right_.” Robert’s gruff voice says over the line, and Ned thinks he can hear a smirk in his tone. “ _Alright, be ready in 15. See ya Ned_.”

“Yeah bye mate.” Ned hangs up.

Jon Arryn comes in 10 minutes not 15, and waits in the living room as Ned changes. “You know I always come early.” He chides. Ned can hear him flipping through one of the textbooks he’s left on the coffee table. Jon and Ned have always been the adults but with Jon actually being older has appointed himself mother hen.

“Seriously, why didn’t you tell me about drinking tonight?” Ned asks for the fifth time.

“Ned- Ned I talked to Howland. Well, he called me actually.” Ned curses to himself as he loops a belt around his waist. “He said you had something important to tell me.” Ned walks out of his bedroom and looks dead on at Jon. Jon was much older then he or Robert, but he still had the spark of a young person.

“Jon, he’s going to hate me.” Ned whispers. Jon quickly stands, putting his car keys in his pocket.

“Who’s going to hate you? Ned who?”

“Robert!” Ned blurts out. He turns away, racing down the stairs to the main living room. He grabs his house keys and his wallet. “Robert is going to hate me for eternity.”

“Why, why is he going to hate you? You two are like brothers.” Jon insists. Ned swears at the thought, which shocks Jon. “Ned what’s happened? Howland said-”

“Do you and Howland gossip a lot behind my back?” Ned hisses as he marches to the front door.

“No, he asked Robert for my number because this was important.” Jon says as he follows Ned out of the house. “Tell me what has happened.”

“Why don’t you ask Howland since the two of you are good mates now.” Ned slams the door and with shaky hands tried to put the key into the lock.

“Ned, just stop!” Jon rips the keys out of Ned’s hands and holds it in the air. “There is nothing to worry about, I’m not going to take sides. Just tell me what’s happened.”

“Lyanna’s pregnant.” Ned says. And they both become silent.

“Is it-”

“No.” Jon sucks in a deep breath. “Do you see now?”

“It really depends on who the-”

“Rhaegar, fucking Targaryen.” Ned says through clenched teeth.

Jon sighs and locks the door himself. “I’m so sorry Ned.”

“He’s going to hate me.” Ned whispers, the rage seeping out, the acceptance settling in.

“He won’t hate you. He’ll hate Rhaegar, for sure. But you didn’t put them together, it was their fault.” Jon says, trying to get Ned to see a different angle to this miserable situation. Ned smirks sadly as het gets into Jon’s car.

“We both know Robert more than he knows himself. He’ll be beside himself with rage and everyone will be in his warpath. I will not be an exception just because I have been like a brother to him for the past 20 years.” Jon starts up the year old Audi and pulls out. “And you know what’s the real kicker, is that it’s going to be me who gets the blame, but it was really him who didn’t have the balls to tell Lya that he was infatuated with her.” 

Jon snorts. “And now she’s gone bigger and better. Having a kid with the Mayor of Kings Landing. I think we should be a little bit proud of her.” 

“Proud of her? Do you realize she broke up a family because of this?” Ned says incredulously. “I’ve been Googling them for the past week. He has a daughter and a son who looks the split image of him. Elia doesn’t deserve that.”

“Ned, it takes two to tango. Rhaegar must have some kind of reasoning. He must truly not have a good relationship with his wife if this was the case.” Jon sighs. “Mayor Targaryen is a very smart man, despite this. He must have known the consequences.”

“He’s making the three families have a dinner.”

“Really?”

“Yep. The Starks are going to sit across the Martells and apparently there is going to be no fighting and just a nice discussion, about how the Mayor cheated on his wife and impregnated my sister.” Ned groans. “How that for your ever so intelligent Rhaegar Targaryen?”

“Ned, you do realize that they are all adults. All adults with reputations. Even though you are just a history professor who doesn’t even pick up a magazine, they are on the covers daily. This is important to talk about. It’s better this way.” Jon explains and Ned has to give him the benefit of the doubt, they are all moderately famous and this matter did need to be resolved behind closed doors.

Ned was silent for the rest of the drive to the pub, _Winterfell_. Ned loved this pub. He found it with his brothers when Benjen turned 18. They’ve been going ever since. Nan and Lewin own the place, and always recognize the Stark boys when they walked in. “Ned!” Robert calls from across the room. Next to him was a man who looked around their age with a sharp angular face and golden blond locks. He hand a pint in his skinny fingers and a sharp stare in those turquoise eyes. “Ned come here and meet my friend!”

He cautiously follows Jon and sits across from the new comer. “Hi, I’m Ned Stark.” He puts his hand out for a shake. The stranger takes it. 

“Jamie Lannister.”

“Lannister? Do you happen to know a Tyrion?” Jamie snorts, and Ned feels a bit defensive.

“Of course I know him. He’s my little brother.” Jamie says as if he were cracking a joke. “Probably the only one of us Lannisters with a brain too.” And Ned’s scepticism fades instantly. Jaime doesn’t seem to resent his brother for being different, which was good to hear.

“You see, Jaime here is a model unlike his brother.” Robert says with a smirk, as if he was using Jamie’s fame to show Ned he had friends in high places.

“I’m going to get us a beer.” Jon says and walks away.

“Well I’m more of an actor then a model. Cersei, my sister is a full time model though. She’s like the Miranda Kerr of Kings Landing.” Despite not knowing who that was, Ned nods in affirmation.

“So how did you become friends?” Ned asks as Jon walks back with two beers. He hands one over and keeps the other for himself.

“Tyrion basically. He invited me to a dinner party with all these professors because he thought I wasn’t doing anything other then working. And I met the Dean of Kings University, which was great. And now we go to pubs every other day.” Jamie summarises. “Tyrion thinks that you’d like my sister Cersei. Since your brothers are all hitched, he thinks it’s time for you to get yourself out there.”

“Trust me Lannister, he doesn’t need to worry about me getting myself out there.”

“It’s pinning him down that’s the problem.” Jon finishes with a chuckle.

“So Tyrion thinks that Robert and Cersei should… Go on a date?” Ned repeats and he couldn’t help but feel there was something suspicious going on. Had Howland…

“Yep. Thinks it’s a match made in heaven that little bugger.” Robert laughs. “But, sorry to tell you Jamie, I can’t be with you sister. I have eyes for another.” He says with a pink face and a smile. “Neds sister is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen Jaime. I have to ask her out one day. Ned swears that he won’t help me get Lyanna but I’m a man and I can woo a lady.”

_Really?_ “What if she finds someone else Robert?” Ned asks.

“Well, then I will prove how much better I am then him Ned. I don’t think she can do better then the Dean of a University. Unless the prime minister see’s how beautiful she is then, yes I will have some trouble.” Robert laughs loudly, slapping a hand on Jamie’s back. Jamie wasn’t as big as Robert so the pats shook his slightly muscled, lean frame.

Ned couldn’t believe what he was going to say next. “What if Tyrion’s right? What if you end up liking Cersei but you’re too caught up with Lyanna who has no plans for a boyfriend, and you ruin your chance?”

“Ned, let Robert daydream about whoever he pleases.” Jon scolds like the mother he is.

“Well I mean, I’m trying to be the protective older brother here. Lya isn’t going to wait for Robert, hell, she doesn’t even know he has a horse sized crush on her.” Ned snaps.

“Tell us what you really think Ned.” Robert says snidely. “You know, if you want to tell me that I can’t have your sister because you think I’m a womanizer, all you have to do is say it. No need to beat around the bush.” He says, but it’s more of a demand. He’s using his boss tone on Ned. However, this might be Ned’s out. If he uses this, then, perhaps Robert will dwindle this down to a petty fight between brothers and leave Lyanna alone and pursue Cersei Lannister.

“I think, that we are all adults, and if you truly were in love with my sister as you say you are, she wouldn’t be single right now.” Ned says calmly. “And yes Robert, you do sleep around.” Ned sucks down the rest of his beer and gets up. He knows what Tyrion meant now. He’s going to kill his friends.

Without a goodbye, Ned is out of _Winterfell_ and on the street with his phone already ringing Howland. He answers on the second ring. “ _What’s up_?”

“What’s up? Howland how many people did you tell?”

“ _What are you talking about_?”

“How many people did you tell about Lyanna?”

“ _Just Jon and Tyrion I swear. Ned they’re your best mates and they can help_.”

“Yeah, well how about next time you _tell_ me so that when I meet Jamie Lannister who is telling me that his brother is trying to hook up their sister and Robert, I _know_ first.”

“ _But admit that it’s not a great idea. Admit that this is a plan that might work, while you sit there and wallow in your self pity!_!”

“This is not your problem, this is not your family. Robert was my issue and I was supposed to take care of it.”

“ _So that’s the real issue is it? Are you so scared that your life is going to fall apart because of this? You can’t control everything Ned, shit happens. You need to move on_.”

“If this turns ugly I’m never speaking to you or Tyrion again.”

“ _Ned, please come down to the real world_.”

“This is my job on the line Howland. My only source of income. Where else am I going to get a job as a history professor? Pissing off Robert wasn’t my plan.”

“ _And tell me Ned, who pissed off Robert? Was it me or Tyrion? Or was it you_?” Ned doesn’t reply. _I’m such a child_ he thinks to himself. “ _Ned, we’re friends, okay? You know I’m always looking out for you. Just remember that none of this was your fault, and that you’re the innocent party in this situation_.”

“Alright. Thanks for the help.”

“ _Ned, everything it going to be alright in the end. I’d pinky swear, but I’m not there right now_.” Despite the previous conversation, Ned laughs. “ _Alright I’ll let you go._ ”

“Thanks again.”

“ _Your welcome.”_ Howland hangs up first and Ned can’t help but feel a little less alone. He stands on the footpath, laying out his options. He either found a way home, or he walked back inside with his head held high. Ned didn’t know if he was brave enough for that yet. But his plans were unnecessary, because Robert came tumbling out of Winterfell’s doors with a grimace on his face.

He doesn’t look at Ned; he just strolls up and stands beside him. The both of them faced the road and didn’t say a word. After a minute or two, Robert lets out a huff. “Ned, tell me what’s eating you.”

The amount of times he’s heard that today was one too many. He laughs a little at the repetition. “Robert, why are you asking me that?”

“Because despite the fact that sometimes I can be an ass, I still care about you. You’re like my brother.” Robert insists.

“Stannis and Renly are your brothers.” Ned murmurs.

“They are, but I’ve known you for just as long. So tell me brother, what’s the matter.”

“I didn’t want to tell you, because I thought you were going to fire me.” Ned says with a small voice.

“Ned, I would never get rid of you. You’re my best friend, and if we’d ever fight, I’d be the bigger man and let you keep your job. Because, work and money is more bigger then fights and hate.” That had to be the most adult sentence Robert has ever said to Ned before. Ned didn’t know whether to believe him or not, but he gave him the benefit of the doubt and caved.

“Robert, Lyanna’s pregnant.” They don’t speak for a while and Ned knows that he’s trying and probably failing to digest this information.

But surprisingly Robert laughs. “Was that it?”

“What do you mean? You love her. I thought you’d be more upset.”

“Yes Ned, I do love her. And I am disappointed that I couldn’t be the man she needed but like you said, I never told her. And if I really loved her, then I’d let her find her own happiness.” Robert chuckles again at Ned’s shocked expression. “You are so dramatic Ned. I’ve already forgotten about her.”

“You love her Robert. How can you be okay with this?”

Robert ignores him. “I think, I should ask Jamie for his sister’s number.”

“Fine. If you’re so sure.” Ned grumbles.

“Hey Ned.”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

“For what? I literally broke your heart.”

“No, I broke it on my own but… Thanks for always thinking of me.”

“Of course.”

“No matter how many new friends I make, you and Jon will always be my true friends. We are stuck together ‘till the grave okay.” Robert puts an arm around Ned’s shoulders and tugs him closer. “No one can stand between our friendship.”

“Thanks for not hating me.” Ned whispers, and though a car drove passed as he said it, Robert still heard.

“Ned what do you have to apologize for? You’ve been there for me most of my life, I’m not going to let something that didn’t even involve you, ruin that.” Robert smirks at a stray thought. “Unless…”

Ned makes the most scandalized expression he could muster. “No! Robert that’s disgusting.”

“Okay okay!” He yields after Ned begins to punch his large stomach. “So who is it? Who took her away?”

Ned stopped, taking Robert’s arm off his shoulders. “I don’t know if I should tell you.”

“Come on, I know I lost. Just tell me who the lucky guy is.”

“Honestly I don’t even know if I’m allowed to tell you.”

“Ned, I can keep a secret.”

“’Course… Like you kept the secret of when we blew up the radiator on dad’s car and we promised not to tell anyone, but you still told dad it was my fault.”

“Mate, I was not getting the blame for that. Your dad was scary.” Robert said with grin. “But this hardly is on the same level, it’s not even your secret. I won’t tell a soul.”

“If you’re so sure.” Robert made a ‘go on’ gesture and Ned sighed in defeat. “The mayor."

“The Mayor?”

“Yep. Rhaegar Targaryen.”

“Son of a bitch.”

“I know, I was shocked that they even knew each other.”

“How does Lya know him?”

The sun was beginning to set, which meant that they had been out there for quite a while. “He came to her firm one day and apparently they were like a match made in heaven.”

“I see. Well, that’s going to take some time to wrap my head around.” Robert frowns. It’s less sad, but more of a thoughtful frown. Ned has been around to know the difference.

“Listen, if I had a choice, I’d rather she’d be with you.” Ned says, trying to cheer the big man up.

“Thanks Ned. For everything.” 

“No problem.”

* * *

 

The Starks have always compared themselves to wolves. Ferocious, intelligent, strong and committed. As children, Ned remembers his mother always calling her children her pups. It was a fitting description –a bunch of mischievous toddlers did in ways look like a bunch of puppies. But one day, his mother and father left them at their Aunt Branda’s house, and only their father came back with a baby in his arms.

And from that day forward, Rickard made sure that his children knew that their mother loved her pups, so he dubbed them, Brandon “the wild wolf”, Ned “the quiet wolf”, Lyanna “the she wolf” and Benjen “the pup”. It was one of the things that reminded one another of their mother.

“Ned. You’re day dreaming.” Ned turns and faces Brandon who was bent over his stove. Brandon and Catelyn had invited all the Starks and all the Tully’s for dinner. “What were you thinking about?”

“Mum.” Is all he replies. “You were called the wild wolf. I never understood until I came to one of your court sessions.”

“The quiet wolf always suited you.” Brandon says with a sad smile. Ned picked himself up and walked up to the stove, which was bubbling away.

“So what are you cooking up?” Ned asks just as his brother begun to stir.

“Pasta. Catelyn already made the sauce and she said I had to make the pasta.” He laughs. “But she has so much other stuff in the fridge ready to be cooked.” Ned chuckles along and looks at the party. “I can’t believe everyone made it.”

Ned nods. “Yeah, I know. We’ve all been so busy lately.” The kitchen has a cut out where they could see the living and dining room while cooking. Everyone was sat on the sofa, chatting away. Catelyn, Lysa and Lyanna took up one corner giggling about something womanly. On the other side, Benjen, Jon were listening to Petyr who was explaining with flowery hand gestures. “So, Petyr’s here.”

“Cat said that they basically grew up together and that he was like a brother to her.” Brandon shrugs. “I think he’s a freak.”

“Bran, he owns a porno website.”

“I know! But Cat insists that he’s a great guy.” Brandon groans. “But all he talks about is how they used to have so much fun as kids. ‘Hey Cat, do you remember when we slept over and used to tell each other scary stories?’ ‘Cat remember when we died our hair blue in high school!’ It’s so annoying.”

It was immature, but Ned laughs anyway at his brother’s expense. “I think he is in love with her.”

“Well not after tonight he won’t.”

“You’re going to tell everyone aren’t you?” He wasn’t sure before, but now he knew he was right.

“Tell everyone what?”

“That Catelyn is up-the-duff?”

“You make it sound much worse then it is.” His brother grumbles. “But yeah. She is, and I haven’t told her about Lya yet because, I want her to feel special.”

“You’re such a good fiancée.” Ned retorts and that gets a slap with wooden spoon.

“Call Cat, I need her to finish this up.” Ned does as told, and everyone begins to stand and go to the dining table. Ned sits beside his baby brother and sister while Jon sits next to his wife, Lysa, and she begs Petyr to sit on her other side. Ned can already see this sort of love triangle/square/pentagon thing going on and it doesn’t sit well. He is Jon’s best friend and Catelyn was marrying her brother so he wanted to protect them from the dishonest Lysa and Petyr.

But as the couple come out with the food and set it out on the table, Ned forgets. Catelyn passes out dishes of pasta alfredo, while Brandon pours wine and places garlic bread all over the table. “We are having an Italian dinner tonight.” His brother says as he places Parmesan cheese in the middle.

During dinner, Ned surveys the crowd. Jon was eating happily, talking about his new short film ‘ _The Moon Door’_ which his ‘beautiful wife’ will be making a cameo in. Lysa however, was asking Petyr is he was proud of her for being in one of Jon’s films.

Petyr didn’t really listen to Lysa, but stole glances at the unsuspecting Catelyn. She always had her robin egg blue eyes on Brandon, who in turn kept his on hers. When dinner was over and Catelyn starting bringing out desserts -chocolate tarts with ice cream- Brandon wraps an arm around her waist and brings her to the head of the table.

“Attention everyone! We have something we’d like to tell you all.” Brandon says. “So, Catelyn and I had decided to push the wedding forward. It’ll be in two months time.” Lysa squealed happily, clutching at Petyr’s arm. Lyanna noticed as well and looked at Ned as if to say ‘do you see that too?’. “Beautiful fiancée, would to like to tell them why?”

Catelyn blushes, her face almost as red as her hair. “Uh- um yes.” She fidgets, brushing her hair behind her ear and looking around nervously. “So, I’m having a baby. And I don’t want to be fat for the wedding.” Everyone –besides Petyr- give their congratulations to the couple. Ned kisses Catelyn on the cheek and hugs his brother tightly. Suddenly, he realized how old he was getting if his brother and sister were already having children.

While Benjen talked to Brandon and Lysa squawked with Catelyn, Lyanna pulled Ned aside. “I talked to Rhaegar.”

“Did he pick a day?” Ned whispers.

“Next Saturday. I’ll tell the others later. Are you going to be there?” Ned looks at his sister, as if she wasn’t speaking English. He really couldn’t believe those words left her mouth.

“Lya. Don’t ever think I won’t be there for you. We’ll be together through thick and thin. Okay? We are basically twins.” Ned growls but she fixes everything by wrapping her arms around his neck. “I hope no one dies next Saturday.”

“Idiot.”

Ned pauses. “I told Robert.”

“Yeah? What did he say?”

“He said that he hopes you have a happy life with him.”

“Okay…” The confusion was evident in her tone. She had absolutely not idea how much that oaf of a man was in love with her.

“Robert loved you, and I thought this would ruin us. But, he was okay about it. I think Jon softened the blow for him.” Ned explained and Lyanna nodded in his shoulder. They break apart and Ned can’t help but let a grin grace his face. “There are going to be babies galore!”

Lyanna laughs, letting the giddy feeling fill her too. “I know! They’ll all be best friends and we’ll have play dates. It’s going to be so much fun.” They chat for a bit before Benjen says that he needs to get back home. All the guests follow the social cue and leave the Stark/Tully residence. When Ned get’s home, he decides to pull out the pictures of his mother.

All the Stark children have a duplicate of the entire album. It had around 200 pictures and only around a third had their mother in them, the rest were of the kids. Ned flicked from page to page, looking at his parents when they were his age. His mother had Brandon when she was 26, and he was almost hitting 30 and had never had a serious relationship.

And there was the picture he adored. It was of him and his mother. She was sat on their old sofa that Ned’s pretty sure is still in the basement of the family house. Lyarra had a 3-year-old Ned on her lap and she looked like she was telling him a secret. However they were both staring at the camera as it was happening and the light hit them just perfect to see two pairs of identical grey eyes.

His heart clenched tightly in his chest, and his throat was on the verge of closing up. He wanted this so badly. He wanted to have what his parents had. He wanted a home to come to with someone to greet him and children to call for him. He wanted to tell his pups secrets and he wanted to kiss someone every morning and night.

However, his cold exterior pushed people away, and the only people he kept around were people who knew him as a fun child. The world had hardened him to stone, intimidating anyone who walked by. It was his defence mechanism, but it also stopped him from being the most happy he could potentially be. Perhaps it was time to live vicariously through his siblings. Being the cool uncle would have to do. 

Ned pulls out the picture and closes the album, leaving the image on his beside table. Hopefully it’ll encourage him to get a frame for it. After taking one last look at his mother, he rolls into bed, letting sleep take him.

The rest of the week goes by smoothly. Lessons go to plan, Brienne keeps him on his toes and Robert still takes him out for drinks occasionally. Tyrion gloats at the fact that he’d helped Ned’s Robert situation, and Howland apologises any chance he gets for being a blabbermouth.

Before Ned could say ‘catastrophe’, it was Saturday morning. Lyanna texts Ned to remind him that the dinner is on that night. It’s not a dinner Ned could easily forget. He’d been googling the guests in question and grilling Lyanna for any information about the Targaryens and the Martells. He didn’t think anything could prepare him.

Jon called before Ned got into the shower. “ _Hey are you going to be alright_?”

“Jon, it’s 9 am. If I’m going to freak out it wouldn’t be right now.” A lie, but for any normal person it held some truth.

“ _I know you, you say that but I bet ever since you woke up you’ve been imagining how this dinner will go down._ ” Jon was too smart for and old man. “ _I knew it. Just relax. Enjoy the food, lord knows what a dinner hosted by the Mayor would be like_.”

Ned hangs up and takes his shower. When he gets out, he see’s his phone screen is alight. He quickly grabs it and see’s 12 text messages on the screen. The first is from Lyanna.

_Ned, I need you to bring some of Dad’s brandy that I_ know _you took. –L_

The second through to the 12th was Benjen.

_Hey Ned, can I ask you something?_

_Wait are you there?_

_Ned?_

_Just text me when you get this._

_Oh! Right, the question._

_So like, what’s the dress code for a dinner with the mayor?_

_Is it like business?_

_Casual? Business casual?_

_Formal?_

_I probably should be asking Lyanna._

_See ya tonight! –Ben_

Ned laughs as he replies with ‘ _probably a button up shirt –no tie –E’_ and starts looking for the brandy. By the time he found it, his hair was dried and the towel around his waist was beginning to chafe. He quickly changed into a grey dress shirt and black slacks. _I look respectable_ Ned thinks as he looks into his reflection.

The menu for breakfast was anxiety, lunch was paranoia and afternoon tea was worry. By the time he had to leave, he was a mixed bag of different mental illnesses. His heart was galloping faster then a horse and he wondered if a car crash would be a good idea of getting out of this dinner. Getting into the car was the hardest part. He sat there, staring at his phone, that kept repeating the directions of the address Lyanna gave him.

Ned finally turned on the damned car and put it into drive. His eyes couldn’t focus on the road and his head was roaring. _Concentrate on the road or you’ll kill yourself,_ Ned demanded to his mind, which somehow worked. The rest of the drive was painless, numb really, and he made it to a very upper class area of Kings Landing. The houses were two story and made out of quality bricks, flourishing gardens and windy driveways.

“ _Your destination is on the left.”_ The robotic voice states and that’s where Ned see’s it. It was one of the grander houses. The bricks were dark brown, that in the moonlight could be mistaken as black, with a large patio, held up by marble pillars and furnished with stone carved benches and side tables. Ned couldn’t believe that he was going to be able to be inside that house. He turned into the white driveway that had stone dragons laid into the concrete.

He parked next to the car he knew was Brandon’s, and walked out to the magnificent front door. It was normal sized, but the edges had panes of glass that he could see through to the inside. He knocked once, using the gold dragon doorknocker, and waited. _This guys loves dragons,_ Ned smirks as he notices the dragon carvings on the armrests of the stone bench.

A moment later, the door swings open and there stood a man Ned knew very, _very,_ well. “Hello.”

“Hi, you must be Ned. You look a lot like your sister.” Rhaegar observes. He puts his hand out in front of Ned and, like a good guest, he takes it. “Come in, everyone’s waiting in the drawing room.”

_He has a drawing room. Of course this house has a drawing room_ Ned wanted to say something snide but held it in and followed the blond. “Oh, Lyanna said to bring brandy.” Ned says, handing over the bottle. Rhaegar smiles, he dare say _sweetly,_ and continues to walk.

“Thanks. You’re the nice brother I assume?” Ned shrugs. All he could think about is what Brandon and Benjen’s first impression was. Meeting Rhaegar was a lot different then seeing him in his political rallies, and interviews. He was more comfortable in his home, letting his hair down and wearing a dark red button up and black dress pants. Ned noticed that Rhaegar has a nice voice, it wasn’t harsh and it wasn’t sweet. It was manly but it didn’t sound like he was about to arm wrestle someone.

He’s surprised he hasn’t had more scandals over the years then he’s already had. Ned follows him across the dining room where it was set up with candles and plates, ready for the momentous dinner. Ned felt light headed, having not eaten anything the whole day. All the anxiety caused his appetite to lessen, and now he was paying for it. Rhaegar places a pale hand on the gold doorknob to a door that Ned hadn’t even noticed they reached, and opened it up.

And inside, was what he had imagined would be happening.

“Stop it!”

“Don’t blame us! We did nothing wrong!”

“I have a niece and nephew-”

“It’s not our problem!”

“Just calm down-”

“Do you think that a few words will reverse-”

“It’s my fault! Stop fighting!”

“Well what are you going to do about it?”

“I still want to keep it!”

“And break up our sister-”

“Oberyn!”

“What happens with your sister and the mayor has nothing-”

“It has something to do with us, when our only sister is divorced with no-”

“Doran, enough!”

“Listen to your beloved sister-”

“Bran!”

Ned’s head was swirling. Everyone was at each other’s throats. The three people he’s never seen except on the internet were standing at the door, backs faced to him. Rhaegar had already rushed to Lyanna’s side and his brothers were standing and shouting over the glass coffee table. Ned’s stomach was churning, his head became weightless and his vision started to blur and become whiter and whiter. He staggered into the room, accidently smashing into one of the Martell’s. His heart was beating wildly as he couldn’t believe he was going to faint in front of all of these people.

The person he stumbled into turned and caught him, just before his legs gave way and he tumbled to the floor. All he could hear were people yelling his name and feel strong arms holding him up.

“Ned! Ned what the hell!”

“Get him to the couch.”

“Get some water!”

“He’s burning up.”

“Ned can you hear me?” Lyanna.

“Does he always do this?” Martell.

“Shut up.” Benjen.

“Ned?” Lyanna.

“Daenerys give me the water.” Rhaegar.

“He’s having trouble breathing.” Other Martell.

“Lift his head up.” Brandon.

“Come on Ned, drink this.” Rhaegar. A cool surface touched his lips, and water rushed into his mouth. He greedily swallowed it, trying to right his destroyed brain.

“Stark, you’d better wake up.” Other Martell. “Breathe.” Ned sucks in a deep breath and coughs it back up. He scrunches his eyes tightly and blinks them open to see faces above him. He takes another steady breath and looks at the closest face.

“Hi.” Everyone starts asking questions, but Ned it only staring up at dark eyes and red lips pulled into a smirk.

“Hi.” And Ned notices that it’s Oberyn Martell who held him through the entire ordeal. He shifts himself up, trying to get feeling back into all his limbs.

“Are you okay Ned?” Lyanna asks, placing her hands on his flaming cheeks.

“I think so.” He replies. Strong arms move away and Ned can’t help but miss them. “I haven’t eaten all day.”

“Why would you be that dumb Ned!” Lyanna scolds however she still kisses his forehead. “You scared the living hell out of me Ned.”

“Nothing can scare a she-wolf.” Ned mumbles.

“Alright, how about we skip straight to dinner, since Ned looks like he’s going to pass out again.” Rhaegar suggests and everyone agrees. Lyanna loops her arm into Ned’s and he becomes flanked by his siblings. Rhaegar, his younger brother Viserys and sister Daenerys lead the quarrelling adults to the dining room. It wasn’t the same one Ned saw on the way in, it was even better. _Then what the hell was it set up for?_

“Why have you got two dining rooms set up for dinner?” Oberyn asks.

“It’s always set up like that.” Rhaegar shrugs. They take their seats and a woman with a tea towel draped over her forearm, places a plate of fancy grilled chicken in front of Ned. “You eat first Ned, you need to build up strength.”

Dinner is a silent event. The only thing heard was the clattering of cutlery, sipping of drinks and the tinkling of jewelry and keys. Ned looked at all the occupants of the table. Rhaegar was sat at the head with Lyanna on one side and Elia on the other. Next to Elia was Oberyn, Doran, Viserys and Daenarys on the other end. Ned was on Lyanna’s right side with Brandon and Benjen.

Ned didn’t expect Rhaegar to let his siblings join, but they would be new aunts and uncles so they deserved to be apart of the conversation. The Targaryens were all the same, light blond hair and light grey, almost white eyes. It was a striking colour, or lack there of. Daenerys was a sweet girl, taking mouse size bites and swallowing her vegetables without complaint.

Viserys, Ned had to admit looked like a little spoilt brat. His face was built so that he had no option but point his nose in the air. He was a bit on the skinny side, making him look intimidating and his eyes were set on ‘expressionless mode’.

The Martells were just like the Targaryens. All the same. Elia was an exception with her hair having a shimmering gold dyed through it, giving it a more chestnut colour. But essentially, they all looked exotic looking. Dorne was very close to Mexico, and they didn’t look a speck of English, so their parents could have been immigrants. Oberyn had a strange sparkle to his eyes which made Ned want to know more about him. He was a mysterious man who packed a bit of muscle on his lean frame.

Doran however, reminded him a lot of himself. Cold eyes, hard expression. He could also boil down to Doran being this way because of today’s dinner topics, but he seemed like a closed in person. As his father used to say, ‘it takes one to know one’.

Dinner progressed and finished with out a sound, and then dessert landed in people plates. Rhaegar didn’t seem like he was a man with a temper, but he looked close to loosing it.

“Okay.” The silence was broken and all heads snapped to Rhaegar. “I didn’t bring you here to fight or to eat in silence. I gathered everyone here so we could discuss.”

“Discuss that fact that you’ve dishonoured our sister.” Doran grumbles.

“No, discuss Lyanna’s pregnancy. I hope we could pleasantly talk over black forest cake.” Rhaegar says as more cakes land on the guest’s plates. Ned, still hungry digs into the chocolaty goodness.

“I think that we should first discuss my feelings.” Elia says, and Ned doesn’t recall hearing her voice all that much. It’s strong, but soft, maternal. She wants to be heard, but not insult anyone with authority. “I believe that Rhaegar should have come to me before sleeping with Lyanna.”

“And I apologize every day for that.”

“I know, and I’m not dishonoured. I was never the right woman for Rhaegar, and he’s come along and found her.” Elia says.

“Don’t be polite, you can be insulted.” Oberyn insists.

Elia rolls her eyes. “Oberyn, if I were to be insulted by anything a man does, I do not think I’d ever talk to you again.”

“I didn’t marry you and have two kids then cheat and impregnate another woman El, I just called you names.” He says gruffly, and Ned’s eyes become down cast. If he were in Oberyn’s place, he would want to kill the man who cheated on his sister.

“My mistakes have been apologized for. Rhaenys and Aegon have the biggest trust fund in Kings Landing, and Elia’s part of the prenup had been upheld. She gets a lot of money from this divorce.” Rhaegar says.

“But, what about the children?” Ned whispers. Different coloured eyes look at him, all expressing various emotions and questions. “How are they going to feel, when they are away from their father most of the year? What about this new baby? Will it know their half siblings? Will you be campaigning so much that you never see all three of them? I hardly think a child should pay for their parents mistakes.” Ned looks up and Oberyn was staring at him, with an look only described as intrigued.

_What the hell is his problem?_ Ned turns away to see Rhaegar who was staring at his mushed up cake in deep thought. The Martells didn’t answer anything and Lyanna looked to be guilty about the situation she put everyone in.

Rhaegar slumps back in the chair and sighs. “You’re entirely right Ned. My children need me. I won’t be Mayor long, and Targaryen industries are still holding strong. I think that Elia, Lyanna and myself should form a familial bond, and make sure we visit each other often.”

“Yes, show the children that even though their parents aren’t together, there are no negative feelings.” Lyanna says with a small smile directed at her golden lover.

“We could take turns in having them over. Your child would spend time with their elder siblings and my children will spend time with their father and you.” Elia suggested.

Doran gives up the façade and deflates before their very eyes. “If this is the resolve that will stop all this bad blood, and PR mess, then I’m okay with it. If my niece and nephew ever feel neglected by their father, I’ll rain down on you like a ton of bricks.”

“You’re seriously fine with this? You do realise that marriage is an important constitution?” Oberyn insists.

“That’s rich coming from you.” Benjen snorts.

“Really?”

“You’re a radio show host. You basically tell everyone in this city who’s married, who’s divorced and who’s cheating on who. The only person here on this table who even knows remotely how much of a farce marriage is, should be you.”

Oberyn is quiet after Benjen’s lecture. “He’s right,” Rhaegar cuts in. “Marriage is just the pen and paper, it’s love and what you make of it that truly matters.” Rhaegar turns to Elia. “I don’t know if you’ve felt it, but I think our love had been lost for a while.”

“For sure.” She replies straight away. “After Aegon was born, I could hardly stand you for months. The fighting was endless. Now, a year later, I should have expected for this to happen.” Elia wipes her fingers on her napkin. “Perhaps that is why I wasn’t too upset when you told me you cheated. I think I was waiting for it to be all over.”

“So it’s settled. Elia get’s her side of the prenup and Lyanna and I pursue our relationship. I divorce my beautiful wife and in 8 months I’ll have a new son or daughter.” Rhaegar summarises and it had to sound like the most _pompous_ thing Ned’s ever heard. Lyanna smiles widely at Ned, as if to say ‘See! Everything is resolved!’.

Dessert isn’t as silent as dinner, but still pretty quiet. It ends without a climax, and everyone seems to want to leave the Targaryen house as quick as possible. Brandon and Benjen had come together, so they leave first. Rhaegar suggests that Ned not drive in his condition and Ned can’t help but agree.

Reason being, he possibly wants Oberyn to offer him a lift home. _I feel ill. Oberyn is not the reason why I can’t drive._ Rhaegar is relieved that Ned isn’t throwing himself into the road and asks for a bed to be set up for Ned. He watches as everyone says goodbye to one another. Doran and Oberyn kiss their sister’s cheeks, looking very tired of this whole tribulation.

“Call me when you want Mellario to drop the kids off.” Doran says.

“Of course.”

“Make sure you take every penny off that bastard.” Oberyn hisses to his sister.

“Oberyn.” She chides, but a glint in her eye makes Ned think she took that advice more to heart then she sounded. Oberyn smiles at his sister and then looks straight at a sleepy Ned. He walks closer and closer, which makes Ned’s muscles freeze in his sitting position.

He was ominous but brave, approaching Ned with a smear of intention. “Are you feeling okay?” He asks in his exotic accent. British people were supposed to sound the same, but Oberyn sounded like cello, baritone and every word had weight to it.

“I’m fine.” Is all Ned could muster. His voice was much higher with the slithering serpent making his way.

“You are a very strange person Mr Stark.”

“How… so?”

Oberyn laughs, and he looks like the sun. Ned curses at the thought. “Well, for one, you faint when you meet people for the first time.”

“I don’t normally do that.”

“Well, then it must be the thoughts that you keep trapped in that mind of yours.” Oberyn sighs. “It’s strange because, I could listen to you forever.”

“No, you couldn’t.” Ned retaliates.

“Really, why?”

Ned shrugs, turning away to break their eye contact. “I’m boring.”

“Are you?” Oberyn shakes his head. “I don’t believe that.”

“Then you don’t really know me.”

“How can someone know you when you keep your inner most thoughts to yourself?”

“Just accept me at face value.” Ned snaps. “There’s nothing you can get from me that you can’t get from someone else, plus more.”

They stay silent for a beat, but Oberyn turns to Ned, narrowing his eyes accusingly. “You say that, but how can so many people love a heartless man?”

“Are you calling me heartless?”

“I’m saying, that you cannot, otherwise you’d be alone.”

“I am, _alone._ ”

“Why do you choose to be that way?”

Ned doesn’t speak. He’s heard these lines before. He’s heard them from his friend’s mouths. “Are you going to shake up my life?” Ned asks, not sure why he even said it in the first place. It had no part in the conversation; Oberyn probably wouldn’t have understood what he meant by it.

“Do you want me to?” Oberyn asks, bringing himself closer, so that his face was almost a ruler length away from Ned’s. “Is that’s what going to let you spill your mind to me?”

“Maybe. I don’t know.” Ned whispers, feeling too loud. Oberyn was so close he could have kissed him.

“Well, Ned. The quiet wolf, I shall try my best.”

“It won’t be easy, Viper.”

“Someone has been doing their research.” Oberyn smiles, pulling away. During Ned’s Google sessions, he read that Oberyn had been named the Radio Host Viper, stealing people jobs and beating all the competition. It was extremely fitting for him now that Ned had met the man. “Goodnight.”

Ned felt numb. He dubbed it the Oberyn Martell Experience. He’s never had someone prod at him that way. Strangers normally accept that Ned will be the quiet self-entertaining sort who doesn’t need friends. But Oberyn knew that Ned cared more then he let on. Apparently it was going to be harder to keep Oberyn away then him breaking into the walls Ned had been building up for years. 

Rhaegar and Lyanna escort him to a guest bedroom and with the final thought in his mind being bottomless black eyes, he drops to sleep.

* * *

 

After a few days, Ned realised the most amazing thing. Oberyn, did _not_ know him. They had just met fleetingly at a dinner party. He couldn’t exactly get his number or search where he worked, unless he wanted to talk to his brother-in-law again. Lessons grow less tense and Ned actually smiles a bit more, smug from the fact that he was so ordinary that the celebrity couldn’t find him.

Tyrion meets Ned for lunch at the food court close by the University one afternoon. Since most of the students had a mountain of debt and little to nothing in their pockets, the restaurants weren’t usually packed with students. Tyrion points to a Mexican joint and it makes Ned’s mouth water. 

“I haven’t had Mexican in years.” Tyrion groans, like a starving man as they enter the warm little restaurant. “What are you going to get?”

“Not a clue.” Ned smiles, taking a seat. “I’m thinking a burrito.”

“Burrito? I guess.” Tyrion laughs, shuffling into the booth. Ned had his back to the front door, but he could see the bustling side walk from the window. “Where the hell is Howland?”

“Meera is sick so he’s at home with her.” Ned shrugs.

Tyrion nods as he pulls out a menu from under the salt and pepper shakers. “It’s that great? A pregnant woman still works while her husband stays home with the sick child. I love breaking gender roles.”

“Howland is also a big softie and Jyana is still getting sick herself so I don’t think she can be around a throwing up 2 year old without throwing up herself.” Tyrion cringes at the mental image and Ned just laughs. “Yeah, I think I’m sticking with a burrito. Pork flavoured probably. You?”

“Quesadilla’s. Or taco’s. Maybe both?” Tyrion sighs, reading the menu again. “How about you order and I’ll join you when I figure something out.” Ned nods and walks up to the register where someone was already ordering.

“And, please make it spicy. Last time I came here they put mild and I almost sued.” The customer laughs. “I’m kidding. You’re face looks beautiful when you blush.” Ned _knows_ that voice. _What the HELL is he doing_ here _?_ Ned didn’t know what to do, leave or continue. And he didn’t know why Oberyn Martell was doing in this part of Kings Landing, which is a giant city. There aren’t even any radio stations nearby, just residential areas and shopping centres.

Ned decides that it’s not time to talk to Oberyn. He has classes to get to after lunch and it was not going to be spoiled by the Martell. He does a 180, marches right up to Tyrion and snatched the menu off him. “We are leaving right now.”

“What, why?” Tyrion complains as he slides out of the booth.

“Because I said so.”

“Just because I’m the size of a little kid, doesn’t mean you can treat me like one.” Tyrion grumbles.

“Oberyn Martell is at the counter ordering a spicy burrito. That’s why.” Ned hisses and Tyrion’s eyes widen. “Get moving, before he see’s me.”

“Shouldn’t you- Hey no pushing!”

“Hurry _up_.”

“Ned?”

“Fuck.”

“I’m sorry."

“You’re a dead man Tyrion.” Ned spins at the door and see’s Oberyn walking closer, putting his wallet in his back pocket. “Hi.” That wallet probably cost more then Ned’s car. His yellow jumper probably cost more then his duplex.

“Ned, I thought that was you!” He took a deep breath and moved away from the door to let other people walk in. “How are you doing? Who’s your friend?”

“I’m fine. This is Tyrion Lannister. We were just getting back to work.” Ned emphasizes ‘work’ so that Oberyn could tell that he urgently had to leave. However, Oberyn either ignores it or doesn’t notice it.

“Lannister? I know your brother! Yeah I’ve interviewed him on my radio show. Jamie right?” Oberyn asks as he gives the little man his hand to shake.

“Yeah. And I know all about you.” Tyrion says in a perceptive sort of way.

“Really? Did Ned tell you that he fainted in my arms?”

“Alright! We are leaving-”

“You what?”

“Good seeing you Oberyn. Tell Elia I said hi. Lets go Tyrion.” Ned quickly says, pushing his friend out the door before Oberyn can utter another word.

“Goodbye Ned! Tyrion!” Ned didn’t want to know, but he definitely knew his face was aflame. Oberyn waved from the door, his gold skin stark against the blue painted walls and knowing eyes, twinkling in mischief. Ned couldn’t handle this type of attention. Tyrion tries to follow Ned’s long strides as he tries to escape.

Finally Ned halts and put’s his bright red face in his palms. “I’m such an _idiot_.”

“What the hell Ned!” Tyrion shouts a few metres away.

“Did I make a fool of myself? What kind of impression was I giving off?”

“What kind of impres- Ned what are you talking about?” Tyrion growls, grabbing his arm and pulling him to the side. “You were acting like a blushing little girl who was scared of talking to her crush. Now tell me what in gods name happened at the Targaryen dinner.”

“I fainted! I hadn’t eaten all day and I fainted alright?” Ned admits. “He just happened to be there to catch me. And now he’s here, in the little suburb of Casterly Rock, it’s not as if we’re in Harrenhal. That’s the city where men like him go buy burritos and shit.”

“Maybe, you should go back and _ask him_.”

“I am not talking to him. He was so snide and he thinks his like a prince or something.” Ned sniffs. “No, it’s good I did this. He’s a jerk. And he hates my sister.”

“I bet my trust fund that all Martells hate your sister. But that shouldn’t stop you from talking to the man. You’re going to see him more often now don’t you realise?” Tyrion explains. “Lets go back. We can pick up some hotdogs on the way down.” Ned ends up lagging behind Tyrion with a hotdog glaring back at him. It didn’t make sense to him why he was so flustered around Oberyn.

It also didn’t make sense as to why Oberyn was even there at all. Ned made sure he lived far away from the city so that he wouldn’t be caught up in all that celebrity business. But he finally came down to a conclusion. _Do not fall for Oberyn Martell._ He chants –making sure it sunk in well. Tyrion leaves Ned at the gates, saying something about answering a phone call and Ned doesn’t even hear him, just unconsciously walked to his office.

The poor hotdog is finally eaten and Ned makes his way to his next class, where he comes across Brienne and her friend. “Hello, are you off to my class?”

“Hey Professor Stark.” Brienne says with a sunny smile. “I’m trying to convince Pod to come to one of your history lectures. I think he’ll like it.”

“Pod?” Ned says uncertainly. The shy boy nods. “Well, since I’m here, I think that you might have to come otherwise I’ll be very disappointed.”

“Are you sure? What if I don’t enjoy it?” Pod asks.

“Well, then at least you tried it.” _Do what I say, not what I do kid._ If Ned had lived by his own advice, he’d probably not be in this rut he was currently in. Pod nods, and looks at Brienne for encouragement.

“Trust me, he’s really good at explaining and stuff.” Brienne insists. “Come on Podrick. What’s one lecture?”

Podrick, finally caves and the three of them walk to the hall, making small conversation about the topic of the day. Ned wasn’t old, he was almost thirty, but he did feel it when he was around the 18 year olds. Their way of talking made no sense, the things they talked about went over his head, and he had so much trouble trying to keep up with the different jokes and phrases.

Brienne noticed it a bit more then Podrick, and after every few sentences would explain to him what they meant. It was the strangest experience, because he recalled a time when he used to do the exact same thing with his dad and sometimes Jon. The students were already in their seats when they got to the lecture hall and Ned began, hopefully being intriguing enough for Podrick.

When it was over, Brienne didn’t come up to him, like she normally did, instead she was laughing with Podrick on the way out. He perhaps is her first friend. Brienne was a very tall, very bulky girl who wore jeans and jackets all the time. She looked a little intimidating and he guessed that it didn’t help her in the friend department. But she was a lovely girl and Ned was glad that someone could see that and is there for her. It reminded him of himself, Howland and Tyrion.

None of the other professors spoke to Tyrion, nor looked at him directly. He didn’t understand why, as just before Ned and Howland walked into the teacher’s lunch room, they’d been lost until Tyrion came along. But they saw him sitting by himself on a table by the bin, asking why that spot. When Tyrion replied ‘Better to hear the gossip’ with a giant smirk, they all instantly became friends.

Tyrion had once said that he only got this job because he shouted at Robert all of the previous wars and who’s reign they began under. It was impressive and even though Tyrion says he doesn’t remember anymore, Ned knows if anyone challenges Tyrion’s intelligence, he’ll be able to recite it again.

Ned gets a call before he leaves the lecture hall. It’s Brandon. “Hello?”

“ _Hey Ned, you busy_?” Brandon asks.

“My lessons are all over so, not really. Why?”

Brandon huffs a relieved sigh. “ _Can you do me a massive favour_?”

“I don’t like the sound of this…”

“ _Please, Ned, you need to. Benjen is out and Lyanna is in Wales for a court hearing.”_

“How come no one tells me these things.” Ned grumbles. “What do you need?”

Brandon doesn’t reply immediately. _“Well, I was wondering if tomorrow or something, you could go past the Targaryen’s place and pick up my coat? I left it there and Catelyn’s been asking where it is. She bought it and if I said I left it somewhere like a bloody child -I’ll never hear the end of it. Please Ned you only have to pick-”_

“Alright shut up. I’ll get it. Gods.” Ned grumbles.

“ _Thank you so so much_.” Brandon breathes and hangs up. Ned wanted to crush the phone in his hands, but he had to get home before the traffic started. The drive didn’t settle the small rage that boiled under his skin. He wanted to call his brother and tell him to do it himself. He wanted to yell at Oberyn for getting on his nerves. He wanted to shout at Lyanna, for getting him into the one big gigantic mess.

He didn’t understand why nobody would just let him live his own life. _I want to be left alone! Is that so much to-_

_CRASH!_

Ned’s hear leapt into his throat when he saw what happened. He was going so slow because of his inner thoughts, so obviously people would begin to over take him. In front of him was a horrific sight. A red car, mangled around a traffic light post with a black car smashed behind it. Ned felt immensely guilty and had to pull over to call _someone_. He had basically caused the crash.

Not knowing whether to go see if the driver was alive or not, he picked up his phone and quickly dials 111. He slowly made his way to the heavily messed up vehicle. The couple that had smashed into this car quickly got out to survey the damage.

“ _Hello 111 what’s your emergency_?” The voice asks on the line.

“There’s been a car accident. We need an ambulance or something.” Ned makes it to the driver’s window and the glass is not even there anymore. The person inside wasn’t conscious, and blood poured out of little tiny cuts. The person’s yellow jumper was soak with scarlet and a whimper escaped Ned’s mouth. _No, no don’t you dare._

He immediately opens the door, and yes, it was. “ _Sir, where was this held_?”

“Fuck! Um, on the highway. I’m on Casterly Road. Fuck Oberyn.” Ned says, trying to unbuckle his seat belt. He hoped it wasn’t jammed. “Oberyn fucking wake up you bastard.” Ned’s voice was becoming hysterical. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. This man, who not long ago was just speaking to him, flirting dare he say, and now on his deathbed. How could this even be _happening_?

“ _Who has been injured_?” The voice asks calmly.

“Only one person. Oberyn Martell. Shit, he’s covered in blood and I can’t get his seatbelt off.” Ned says, his heart beating wildly and his head pounding in his skull.

“Hey! Is he alright?” A voice yells.

“No fucking thanks to you!” Ned shouts, unable to control his temper any longer. He was not going to see Oberyn, the man who smiled and waved at him at a Mexican restaurant, die. “Come on, wake up Oberyn. Please. Please.” He didn’t know if the man could hear him, but it made Ned feel better. “I’m going to pull you out okay? I’m going to pull you out.” Ned says frantically, putting his phone on speaker and putting it on the glass littered floor.

“ _Sir, is he breathing_?” The person asks.

Ned turns to Oberyn and lifts his fingers to his neck. His heartbeat was sluggish, but there, and he could hear some wheezing from his lungs. “Yeah, yeah he is. He’s breathing.” Ned says with a tinge of relief. But it wasn’t the end and Oberyn could still die. Ned tucks his arms under Oberyn’s armpits and yanks up. The seatbelt was still in place but Ned pulled him through, resting him against his chest. “You’re fucking heavy.” Ned curses. People begun to flock around the accident. Ned had Oberyn in his lap and rests their heads together. _He’s going to be fine._

“The ambulances are on their way.” Someone calls.

“Police are coming to take questions.”

“Mate are you alright?”

Ned’s brain became fuzzy, and the next few minutes become a blur. He recalls someone coming up to him, asking to let Oberyn go. Ned reluctantly did, and they asked if he knew him. Ned hazily remembers asking if he could ride in the van with them, and the paramedic just led him with Oberyn’s gurney. Ned was having trouble to breathe, and he could tell he was having a panic attack.

His mind finally cleared when they made it to the emergency room and he was handed several glasses of water. “Sir, can you tell me where you are?”

“Ned.” He huffs out, sick and tired of being called sir.

“Ned, where are we.” The nurse asks.

“The hospital.”

“How old are you?”

“29.”

“What date is it today?”

“8th of August.”

“Okay, you can wait here and we will update you. We have called Mr Martell’s emergency contact, and they’ll be here shortly.” She says.

“Thank you.” The nurse smiles sadly and leaves the cup on the chair next to him. Ned sighs and reluctantly drinks every drop. He’s been there for what seems like forever, and a second all at once. He couldn’t believe what his life had become. Looking down, he realised that his shirt and blazer were soaked with Oberyn’s blood. It made his skin go cold. He didn’t know how Oberyn was fairing and the only thing that came to mind was negative assumptions.

An hour later, people rush in, speaking to the receptionist. Ned vaguely guesses that it’s Elia and Rhaegar with their kids. Elia is the first to turn and look at Ned with naked fear in her eyes. She puts her daughter on the ground and paces up to Ned, wrapping her arms around him. He couldn’t do anything but sag into her warm embrace.

“You are an angel Ned. You were bought to us by the gods themselves. I can’t thank you enough. You are in our debt.” Elia’s voice was watery, and Ned only wished she’d cry so that he’d have an excuse to do the same thing.

“I was just doing the right thing.”

Elia sniffled “Ned, you have more compassion in your pinky then the world combined.” She squeezed him tighter. “You will always be apart of this family.”

Ned pushed his tired arms up to return the hug. “He scared the life out of me.” Ned whispers, his airways becoming tight. “He was covered with blood and glass… I thought he was dead.”

“Ned, you saved him, you did everything you could do.” She whispers back. Elia sits besides Ned the entire time, her fingers laced in his. Rhaegar spoke to the children when they asked questions. Elia didn’t say a word. It was as if she were mourning already.

Hours passed, and the emergency room became more crowded when Doran, his pregnant wife Mellario and their kids came in. At some point he heard them be called Arianne and Quentyn. And there they sat, in as much silence as 4 kids under five could. The crash replayed in Ned’s mind over and over again. It was only one second, and it made a world of difference.

Ned blamed himself for it. He couldn’t see any other explanation. It was his fault for being too slow. It was his fault for thinking about Oberyn. It was his fault that Oberyn was fighting for his life when he didn’t have to. When this could have been avoided if Ned would have just been a bit braver. _I wish I were as brave as him. He wouldn’t be dying in there._

Finally, after hours of gruelling waiting, a doctor comes out of the corridor and walks straight up to Ned and Elia. He had a grim expression, and Ned could feel the symptoms of an anxiety attack bubbling from his insides. “Hello, you’re Mr Martell’s sister?” The doctor asks, his green eyes flicking to Elia. She nods, still refusing to speak. “Well since you were his emergency contact, it means that we can only speak to you.” He says and Elia shakes her head.

“No, Ned comes with me.” Doran looked a bit hurt from the request. _Screw him. I saved Oberyn, I get to hear if it was worth it._ The doctor doesn’t fight it and allows Ned to be dragged by Elia. The doctor pulls them a couple meters away and finally pulls down his intimidating doctor mask.

“He’s going to be alright.” Elia’s entire body relaxes. She slumps on Ned’s shoulder and finally a tear drops down his face. “He has major wound on his chest and arms, and bruising. With care, those should hear over nicely. There were some concerns with the glass, he got a lot in his eyes, and he’s very lucky he’s not blind. He will have to keep a bandage on his eyes for the next week as the lacerations heal, but he should be fine.”

“Can we see him?” Ned whispers.

The doctor nods. “He’s asleep, and he has wires coming out of him but he can breathe by himself. We left an oxygen mask on him just incase.” He explains and the both nod. It really didn’t matter what Oberyn looked like, they _needed_ to see him. He shows them to the room where Oberyn was kept and Ned can’t help but smile. Elia finally unlatches their hands and makes her way to her brother’s side.

Oberyn was sleeping soundly on the bed. He looked a little strange with a bandage covering his eyes, and an oxygen mask over in nose and mouth, but it was him. His arms were also covered with various padded bandages and his hospital gown hid the patched up gashes on his torso. “Oberyn.” Elia whispers, delicately taking his hand.

Ned moves forward, even though feeling like he was invading their time, he still needed to touch the man, to feel that his skin was warm with life. He picked up Oberyn’s empty hand and felt his pulse and his warm blood radiating. “We are idiots.” He whispers into the hand. “Elia.” She turns to her name. “I’m staying. I want… I want to be here when he wakes up.”

“Okay.”

Ned jerks up when the door opens.

“Hey, we’re moving him to a proper room. Did you want to tell your family?” The doctor says, subtly trying to kick them out. Ned leads Elia back to the waiting room where everyone is staring and waiting with drawn breaths.

“He’s fine.” Everyone heaved a sigh of relief. Rhaegar pulled little Aegon closer, Doran stood and embraced his sister and Mellario explained to the children what happened to uncle Oberyn, scratching her swollen stomach in comfort. “They’re moving him to a normal room, so we’ll be able to see him soon.”

Doran let go of his sister, and faced Ned. “I don’t think there is anything that I could do to repay you for saving my brother’s life. Could we perhaps start with clearing the air?”

“I’ve never hated any of you. So there is nothing to clear. I helped Oberyn because he’s a great person and didn’t deserve to die.” Ned explains.

“I have much respect for you Ned Stark.”

“Thank you.”

Rhaegar shifts his son and pulls out his phone. “Do you want to call Lyanna?” He asks. Ned nods, taking the phone, which was already on her contact information. He hits the call button and waits. He should have known it would take a while since the reception in Wales is awful.

“ _Rhae_?”

“No, it’s Ned.” He quickly corrects.

“ _Oh… Why are you using Rhaegar’s phone? Is something wrong_?”

“Lya, we’re at the hospital. Oberyn got in a car accident.”

She gasps on the other side. “ _Oh my gods! Is he alright_?”

“Yeah, I pulled him out of the wreckage. The doctor says he’s going to be fine.” Ned assures. “I just wanted to hear your voice.”

“ _Oh Ned, I’m so sorry. Are you okay_?”

“I’m fine.”

“ _You’ve had the craziest week haven’t you_?” Lyanna murmurs. “ _It’s all going to be alright. This court case was a piece of cake so when it’s done, I’ll come down as soon as possible._ ”

“Alright. Be safe.”

“ _Of course Ned. Don’t worry okay? I know you, you blame yourself and you get mad and upset and guilty. It’s not your fault, Oberyn is okay like you said, and everything is going to be fine_.” He didn’t realise that she’d said the exact thing he needed to hear. “ _I love you._ ”

“I love you too.”

“ _I’ll tell Bran and Ben. You just get better okay_?"

“Alright.”

“ _I’ll speak to you soon_.”

“Bye.” Ned hangs up and hands the phone back to Rhaegar. During the phone call, a nurse had begun speaking to Elia and Doran. Ned guessed that she was telling them about Oberyn’s new dwellings. “Rhaegar.”

Ned turns to him, wondering why he was even speaking to the guy. “Yes?”

“I was just wondering. You know, if anything ever happened to me, I want you to be by Lyanna’s side. Just tell her that I love her and everything.” Ned says, embarrassed he even uttered those words to the bloody _mayor_ of Kings Landing.

Rhaegar tucks his sleeping son into his chest. “Ned, nothing is going to happen to you.”

“I’m just saying, _if_ it happened. I didn’t think Oberyn was going to be in a hospital today, and look where we are.” Ned didn’t know much it seemed. He didn’t know how to compartmentalise his feelings nor understand the weight his future held. Ned looked down at Aegon, who’s messy blond hair stuck to his chubby cheeks, and his pale skin growing red on his nose. “What’s it like to have kids?”

“Kids?”

Ned shrugs. “Yeah I guess. Is it fun? Annoying?”

“It’s… A blessing. I’d say.” Rhaegar answers, resting his fingers on Aegon’s stomach. “They are so demanding and silly, but they’re yours. And you have to make sure that they have a happy day. Every single day is different with kids. They are our future Ned. I sound really political right now, but it’s true.” Rhaegar sighs. “When Lyanna told me she was pregnant, and she was suggesting we should get rid of it so that my campaign and marriage wouldn’t be effected, I started yelling at her.”

Ned didn’t know why Rhaegar was telling him this. It didn’t really paint a nice picture for him. “Why?”

“Because she was going to get rid of my child. Our child. I was in love with her from the start Ned.” Rhaegar smiles at a distant memory. “And I thought, why would anyone want to get rid of something made out of love? I understand if it were on different circumstances. But this was just two lonely people, submerged with their careers who took a second out of their busy lives to fall in love.”

“Lyanna wanted to keep it when she told me. She said that she wanted you, her and the baby to live together happily.” Ned admits. “I thought she was dreaming. I thought that it was the dumbest idea and that it could never happen. But now, she’s getting what she dreamed of.”

“It seems so jumbled, and it doesn’t make sense I assure you, but somehow it feels right. I won’t love Rhaenys or Aegon any less then our child, and I get to be happy as well. I pray to the gods that Elia gets to find someone she truly loves too.” Rhaegar looks up to Elia and Doran, rounding up the children. “And Ned, I hope you do too. You may not want to find someone, but I think it’s befitting for you. You’d make an excellent husband.”

“Rhaegar you sound like a woman.” Ned jibes, causing the Mayor to laugh. Everyone stands and follows the Martells to Oberyn’s new room. It’s some levels up and they get lost twice, but eventually they make it. Doran lets Arianne open the door and they all quietly go inside. Doran looks stricken at the sight of his baby brother wrapped up and with tubes sticking out of him.

Mellario kisses Oberyn’s forehead and moves to settle the children down with Elia. Rhaegar doesn’t touch Oberyn, he just stares with vacant eyes. His trance is shattered when Aegon shuffles in his arms. Ned takes the chair right next to the sleep induced Oberyn, and reclaims his hand. It’s a bit cooler, and there is a new band-aid on his wrist. He couldn’t leave Oberyn’s side now –it would not sit well with him at all.

“Ned and I are staying with Oberyn. Rhaegar can take the kids and Doran, I will call you when he wakes up.” Elia says to the group. Ned’s grip on Oberyn’s hand tightens a little, glad that he will have this opportunity to make things right again. “I love you my princess, please be good for your daddy.” Elia whispers to her daughter, and presses a kiss into her dark hair. Mellario hugs Elia tightly and Ned watched as no one approaches him.

They all leave in a flurry of hugs, kisses and ‘Bye Ned’s. Elia sighs when they’re gone, and takes the other chair. “I don’t know why I want to be here.” Ned finally says. Ellia studies him with narrowed eyes.

“Really?”

“Could you tell me? I give up on figuring it out on my own.”

“I feel… it must be either one, or two reasons.” Ned doesn’t reply, allowing her to continue. “Firstly, I think like you must feel in debt to him. You want to fulfil your duty as the man who saved him. Make sure he is alright and knows that you were there for him.’

“However, I also think you truly care about Oberyn more then you let on. You’ve been such a closed in person, but Oberyn knows how to press buttons and get what he wants. It’s a youngest sibling thing. So I feel like he’s wiggled his way into your… I’m not going to say heart, because it might be too early, but I’m going to say your thoughts.” Elia lifts her head. “Do you think about him often?”

_Like you wouldn’t believe._ “Maybe. I don’t really know.” Ned says, just to stop Elia from spouting the truth like a damn waterfall. He didn’t expect a reality check from Elia Martell. Ned thinks that if Elia and Howland were in the same room, they would spend days telling Ned what a great life he’d have if he just broke down his walls. “I saw him at lunch today.”

Elia doesn’t move, allowing Ned to continue without any judgment. “I was really confused and flustered. Mainly embarrassed from the dinner. He was buying a burrito from this little restaurant in Casterly. It was weird since I know you guys live in the city.” Elia hums positively. “And it freaked me out. Only a few hours before he was smiling and I was trying to run away from my feelings, and then he was limp in my arms covered in blood and I couldn’t believe what my life had become.” Ned presses his forehead to Oberyn’s unmoving hand. “You frightened me.”

“You frighten him too.”

Ned mulls over what that was supposed to mean. How could _he_ , Ned ‘Quiet Wolf’ Stark scare Oberyn ‘Viper’ Martell. The hours tick by and night has fallen and settled. Elia had been back and forth getting cups of coffee and food to eat, but none of them move from Oberyn’s side, hands still clutched. Eventually Elia lets go of her brother to text someone. Ned guesses it’s Doran. And before she can move back to the hospital bed, she falls asleep in the lumpy chair. Ned feels sorry for her, and throws a blanket that one of the nurses gave them over her.

Another hour passes and Ned drops his heavy head next to Oberyn’s waist, watching his ribcage rise and fall. The repetition and the fatigue put Ned into a calming sleep. That night he dreams of shattering glass. He doesn’t know when he wakes up, but he can feel fingers carding through his hair. Ned shuffles closer to the fingers and lets out a sleepy sigh. But, his back is aching and Ned needs to be awake for Oberyn. _Oberyn!_

“You’re awake!” Ned hisses, lifting his foggy head up. “You’re awake.”

“Ned?” Oberyn asks, his voice croaky.

“I’ll get you some water.” Ned quickly turns to the trolley table that held 2 finished coffee cups and a plastic cup of water with a green straw. “How are you feeling?”

“Like shit.” Oberyn grumbles before pulling the oxygen mask down and shoving the straw into his mouth. He swallowed as much water as he could then pulled away. Ned set it aside, wondering if Oberyn’s caresses meant more then he was letting on. Oberyn _technically_ is blind, so he wouldn’t have known it was Ned. “What happened?”

“You tell me.”

“I just remember being pushed into the light post.” He growled at the memory. “Did they hit and run?”

“No, the police talked to them… I was driving behind you when it happened.” Ned says. “I pulled over because I needed to call emergency services. But when I saw you in the drivers seat, I lost all sense.”

Oberyn doesn’t speak. He fiddles with Ned’s hand and leans into his pillow. But then he smirks. “Did I shake up your life?”

“Oberyn.” Ned whimpers. “You could have died.”

“Am I dead?" 

“No…”

“Then you have nothing to worry about.” He says with a firm tone. “I will be on this earth for a long time.”

“It didn’t feel like it. I pulled you out of the wreck. I had a panic attack because it looked so bad. It didn’t look like you were going to make it.” Ned swears. “How can you be so calm about this?”

“Because, it wouldn’t be healthy to dwell on what could have happened.” Oberyn winces when he shifts into a more comfortable position. “I’m going to go back to sleep.”

“Do you want me to call for a nurse?”

“No, no. I’m alright.” Oberyn smiles. “Can you lean down so I can hug you?” Ned obeys without a word, and he feels like a trained wolf. Ned rests his forehead on Oberyn’s shoulder where he knows he wasn’t injured, and Oberyn wraps his bandaged arms around Ned’s neck. “Thank you for saving my life Ned.” He says, but as soon as it starts, it’s over, and Oberyn is breathing lightly in his sleep. Ned waits until he knows Oberyn’s truly asleep and places a very gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth. Far enough he could claim it was supposed to be his cheek, but close enough that Ned could feel his lips.

Now that he felt his duty was done, Ned packs up what little belongings he bought along and left the hospital. He wasn’t needed any longer.

_Oberyn needs his family._

* * *

 

A few weeks pass, and Ned hadn’t been back at the hospital since that night. Lyanna sometimes tells him that Oberyn asks for him. But Ned ignores it, and assumes it just him wanting to thank him for his service. Ned kept his head into his work. He made quizzes and mock up tests for all his classes, he spoke to Howland of new teaching techniques. Robert still drags him out for drinks at _Winterfell_ with Jon. Everything almost goes back to before. Except, Ned’s a new man. A man who’s felt something so strong; he doesn’t know what to do except for get rid of the feeling. His normal life doesn’t cut it anymore.

The next option for Ned was distractions. Every other day, Ned was at someone’s house, out for dinner or watching movies. He’s never been so social in his life, but it helped to stop Ned from thinking about _him._ _What is he doing? Is he healing right? Did he get enough sleep? Have the nurses treated him well?_ These thoughts plagued Ned’s mind. They only stopped when Ned was asked over to Catelyn and Brandon’s for dinner one night, and they begun to talk politics.

And that’s where it begun.

He had scheduled a game night with Lyanna and Benjen, who were coming in under 20 minutes. Ned had already cleaned up the living room and set it up with the game. Lyanna said she’d be coming early with the pizza. Benjen seemed excited over the phone for the game. They’d decided, after _a lot_ of going back and fourth, on Pictionary. Lyanna had been _adamant_ that they play it, as well as pulling out the pregnancy card. Ned couldn’t believe she’d stoop so low.

In the fridge held each siblings favourite choice of drink. Breakfast juice for Lyanna, vanilla Coke for Benjen and water for Ned. If Brandon had come, there would have been a chilled 6pack in the fridge. The kitchen is next on Ned’s list, with plates still scattered from last night’s Chinese takeaway. Benjen and Jon had taken full advantage of Ned’s social tendencies. He didn’t really care, because it helped with the ache in his chest.

_Do not fall for Oberyn Martell._ Ned reminds himself as he scrubs the dishes. He’d stuck by it, needing it now more then ever. The mantra stopped Ned from staring into thin air and wondering. _Had Oberyn’s goatee gotten longer? Are the bandages off by now?_

“Enough.” Ned growls to himself. He places the dishes on the drying rack and stomps away from the kitchen. Before he could wallow in his thoughts, the doorbell rung. _Exactly my point._ Ned needed these distractions so his mind wouldn’t turn into a lovesick mush. He goes to his door, and opens it, seeing Lyanna with three boxes of pizza and garlic bread tucked under her arm.

“You would be so kind as to take _everything_ off my hands please?” She says and Ned does as such. Lyanna has been a bit more… Glowy lately. She can look like a mess, but she was so graceful and beautiful. All her expressions were maternal and she tutted and smirked all the time. Ned enjoyed this part of her pregnancy. He also loved the belly updates. She says it’s becoming bigger, but Ned thinks it’s just from the food she’s been eating.

However today, under her jacket he can see it curve a little. “Lya. Oh my gods you’re showing.” Lyanna cocks her head and follows Ned’s gaze to her stomach. She smiles and places her hand over her belly button.

“I know. I almost cried yesterday.” She laughs. “I think it’s going to be a boy. Rhaegar insists that it’s a girl. We’ve been calling it a she, but secretly I call it a him.” Ned places a hand on his sister’s stomach. “What do you think?”

“I think, that this is amazing and I will love it if it were a boy, girl or both.” He looks into Lyanna’s soft gaze. “We should get things ready. Ben will be here soon.” They quickly snap out of their baby stupor and move around the kitchen getting things ready. Lyanna unboxes the pizza and Ned pulls out some napkins and plates. Benjen comes during the flurry of setting up and helps out.

They all gather around the TV, which was playing a rerun of _Family Feud._ “So how far along are you?” Ben asks with a piece of supreme pizza in his mouth.

“13 weeks. I only found out I was pregnant when the throwing up started because my period never comes on time.” She shrugs. Ned had been around his sister for so long that sentences like that didn’t affect him. People who cringed at the sound of periods and blood and womanly problems always irritated Ned.

“I’d hate to be pregnant.” Benjen groans. “Throwing up every day? What a nightmare.”

“Oh yeah, it’s gnarly.” Lyanna laughs. “But you have to look at the bigger picture, in the end you have a child.”

“Still doesn’t sound appealing. I’d adopt. No throwing up, no waiting 9 months and you _still_ get a child.” Benjen nods. “I think that’s pretty smart.”

“That’s very true.” She leans over Ned’s legs to get some garlic bread. “Elia talked to me the other day.”

Ned doesn’t dare look at the smug expression Lyanna definitely had on her face. “Really?”

“Yeah. She asked me how you were doing.”

“Did you tell her he’s been out every night getting wasted?” Benjen chuckles.

“No.” Ned sighs in relief. “I told her the truth.” _What?_

“Oh, what’s the truth?” Benjen asks.

Lyanna puts her empty pizza box on the floor and crosses her legs. “I told her that Ned distracts himself because he can’t get over the accident.”

“Lya.” Ned warns.

“I told her, that Ned has the worst guilty conscious in the world and feels responsible for Oberyn’s accident.” She states with hard eyes. Although despite trying to be mad at her, he knows she’s saying this out of love. He knows she can see his change in attitude.

_But she doesn’t know the real reason._ Ned sighs and drops his slice of margarita pizza. “Well, what did she say?”

“She said that Oberyn will forgive you, even though you’ve done nothing wrong.” _No, it was my fault._ “She said that you should speak to someone.”

“Like a shrink?”

“Like, _anyone._ She’s worried about you like I am Ned.”

“There is literally _nothing_ to be worried about. All of you complain that I don’t get out enough, but now that I am, you complain that I’m not being myself. Do you mind choosing?” Ned growls. “You don’t see Ben complaining.”

“You know that’s not why you’re doing this! You are running _away_ Ned.” Lyanna shouts.

“I’m not running away!” _Think. Fast._ “I’m not. It’s just, you weren’t there!"

“What are you talking about?” Lyanna sighs, entirely fed up with Ned.

“He could have _died_.” No one needed an explanation. “So… so sue me for wanting to spend time with my friends and family while I have them.”

Benjen’s eyes become downcast. “I know what you mean.” He looks at the TV with unfocused grey eyes. “When Dad died, I got so scared of death. I would sneak into your rooms to make sure you were breathing.” Ned has never heard of this before. “I felt guilty too. For making us orphans. Mum left because of me, and if I wasn’t around, you would have had a parent when Dad died.”

“Benj-”

“No Lya, what I’m saying is, I understand where Ned is coming from. I wasn’t even in the room when Dad died, but Ned was holding a bloody Oberyn.” He grabs the deck of picture cards off the wooden coffee table. “I couldn’t imagine how that would have felt.”

Nobody speaks, taking in Benjen’s words. He’s always been the bouncing baby brother who only spoke with positivity. To hear something like this come out of their little brother’s mouth felt cold, it felt strange. But he wasn’t a baby anymore. He was 26, he’s an adult who can feel terrible emotions like the rest of them. “I’m so sorry we never noticed Ben.”

Benjen huffs out a breath. “Thank god you didn’t. Your fussing and Ned’s worrying would have put me in a straight jacket.” Benjen looks into Ned’s eyes. “I think you need to get it out of your system. Forget about it in your own time. We’re family, we’ll always be there for you Ned.”

_Bullet dodged._ After a few seconds of reflection, they all set up and start playing Pictionary. Lyanna wins 3 times and Benjen wins 10. Ned doesn’t win a single round, even when Benjen tries to throw it for him. Ned wasn’t good at drawing and he was especially bad at guessing. He could sense crowds, understand hidden meanings in conversations and notice secret looks, but draw a picture and ask him to guess what it was under a minute and you’ve lost him.

It’s the final round and Lyanna goes to draw. She picks up the pad and Benjen turns the minute glass over.

“Begin!” Lyanna makes a few squiggles. Ned can’t decipher it but Benjen’s eyes light up in recognition. “Snake!”

Lyanna shakes her head and makes a motion to give her a synonym to snake. Ned thinks and quickly spits out the first thing in his mind. “Viper!” Lyanna takes her pen away and cheers for the horrific Pictionary player. “Seriously?” 

“Yup!” She puts the card on the used deck and it’s Benjen’s turn. Ned concentrates and does the honours of flipping the minute glass. “Go Benji!” Benjen starts with a box and two smaller circles in the box. Ned doesn’t understand and waits for more detail but Lyanna perks up. “Speaker!” Benjen sighs and continues to draw. He sketches some antennae on the box, and Ned recognises it straight away.

“Radio.” Benjen claps and Ned feels weird. _Viper and Radio? Is this a coincidence or are they trying to tell me something?_

“Your turn Ned.” Benjen moves to take Ned’s spot on the couch and Ned takes the notepad. He pulls the next card on the deck and looks down. _Hospital._ Ned throws the card down and glares straight at Lyanna. “Are you ready?”

“I’m not playing anymore.” Ned stands and walks to the bottom of the stairs.

“Hey where are you going?”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t put those cards in that order.” Ned doesn’t know why she was being so nosy. It wasn’t helping with the stature of his life. Why did everyone want him to be near Oberyn all the time?

Lyanna throws her hands up. “So I may have put those there, so what? Did the message get through?” There is hope in her voice. Ned enjoys disappointing it.

“No. I don’t get it. So I’m going to go to bed and tomorrow I’m going to sleep in and ask Robert if he’s free over the weekend. Maybe he wants to go Starfall. They have heaps to entertain.” Ned hisses before taking the stairs two at a time. “Lock the door behind you.”

_My bloody meddling sister. What have I done in my past lives to deserve her?_ Ned does slip into his nightwear and tuck himself into his large bed. His siblings have been around him long enough to know that they can use his house as their own. Benjen has used the spare bedroom several times when the toilet breaks in their family home. Ned guesses that Lyanna will take Benjen home and come back to stay the night. She’s just as much of a worrier even though she doesn’t show it much, or at all.

Lyanna’s whole life had been to prove the world that she was not the typical female who settles and doesn’t pursue their career. She’s always kept a hard face in any emotional situation. She was always Ned’s rock.

But she was tiny, miniscule compared to the ocean that was Oberyn Martell. And he was lost. Ned was more lost then he’s ever been, and now rocks hurt instead of keep him grounded. They are too small, and drown him instead of save him. Ned couldn’t survive this any longer. This was making him sick. He felt tired and the waves were so erratic that Ned didn’t know when he was going to be pulled in by the current, and in what direction.

_He is not an ocean. Lyanna is not a rock. We are people. People move on. I will not fall for Oberyn Martell._

* * *

 

“Is it your life’s mission to follow me everywhere I go?” Ned grounds out.

Rewind a day.

When Ned got Brandon’s jacket from Rhaegar’s house a couple weeks ago, he hadn’t expected to stay for dinner or for the rugby game afterwards. Elia was there, the kids too. Viserys and Daenerys were at their family house with their parents Aerys and Rhaella Targaryen. It was pleasant and they talked about things that Ned didn’t expect the Mayor of Kings Landing to talk about.

Rhaegar really likes Lord of the Rings. Ned did too, and told him the history of Tolkien but eventually they stumbled into another common interest, _history._ Ned would have never guessed it, but Rhaegar was obsessed. Apparently he had done a degree in Politics with some scattered history lessons for the fun of it. Ned wouldn’t have believed the blond god like man was a nerdy history buff like himself.

In Ned’s mind, Rhaegar had a little ‘bro-boner’ for him. He asked him over again for dinner and Ned was a little excited to chat more about ancient history and the Romans with Rhaegar. Rhaegar was obsessed with the 00’s AC. He says that there used to be dragons in those times. They used to fight with magic and seasons were measured when a ‘winter’ came. Ned’s read the articles and been to those lessons too, but he doesn’t exactly believe it entirely. Rhaegar says that there used to be a family back then named the ‘Targaryen’s and the ruled the entire of Westeros.

Nobody really calls it Westeros or Essos any longer, because they’ve been split up into different countries with different rulers. Kings and Queens turned into Prime Ministers and Presidents. Queen Victoria doesn’t come from an old royal bloodline, so Ned doesn’t care about the old families from over 2000 years ago.

They set another dinner. It was being hosted by Rhaegar again and he was assured that they were going to talk more history. Ned didn’t mind, it was his job after all, and he was also warming up to the Targaryen. He thought him a bastard at first, but Rhaegar really was as innocent as a puppy and wished no one any harm. He was a fine man, fit to be a Mayor and CEO of Targaryen Industries.

So Ned made sure to put his best clothes on and made his way to the man’s house with a fairly expensive bottle of wine. Ned tries to justify why he’s trying so hard for Rhaegar, but all he can think is that he’s succumbing to social norms and bending a knee to superiority. So he drives to Harrenhal, and further to Dragonstone. It made sense the more Ned spoke to him as to why he was obsessed with dragons. The ancient Targaryen’s apparently kept Dragons as pets.

Dragonstone was a very upper-class area and Rhaegar said if he had to choose between living in the cozy suburb of Dragonstone or the bustling cityscape of Harrenhal, it was no choice. The house looked the same from the past two times he’s been. The hedges cut to perfection and the pathways hosed down to a sparkle. _It doesn’t feel very homely,_ Ned thinks as he knocks on the door.

When it opens, Elia is on the other side with Rhaenys on her hip. The little girl looks like a clone of her mother. “Ned!” Elia says with a smile. “You came!”

“Of course? I was invited.” He pulls out the bottle of wine. “I got this for you.”

Elia takes it and opens the door further. “Thank you, please come in. Rhae, go call your father.” Ned steps into the warm mansion, watching the little girl run off. “It’s good to see you again.”

“You too Elia. Last time I saw you was when I picked up my brother’s jacket.”

“That turned into dinner.” Elia laughs.

“Which turned into a late night discussion with Rhaegar.” Ned groaned which caused the woman to laughs louder. “Where are we set up?”

Elia points to the small dining room table with a baby chair set up and no candles on. “We’re going to eat here since there’s not a lot of us. It’s like a family dinner.”

“Except we’re not family.” Ned points out.

“Do you really think you’re not family Ned? After all you’ve done for us?”

Ned shrugs. “It was nothing. You Martell’s are too dramatic.”

“Are we?” A new voice asks. Elia turns and Ned slowly, _reluctantly_ , follows and see’s whom it belongs to. _For the gods sake._

“Is it your life’s mission to follow me everywhere I go?” Ned bites out, irritated by the swirling desire in his gut. His heartbeat stuttered when Oberyn cracked a grin.

“No. You’re the one who follows me.” He retaliates, putting Rhaenys on the ground, not before pressing a kiss to his niece’s temple. “What are you doing here at my sister’s home?”

“I’m here to have dinner. I was invited.”

“As was I.”

“I highly doubt it.”

“Okay boys!” Elia claps her hands. “How about we go watch something while the cook finishes with dinner hm?” She suggests. Oberyn raises an eyebrow, as if he were challenging Ned. _What is even the competition, you absolute git?_ He follows Elia and makes sure to take the armchair so that no one can sit next to him. Oberyn sits next to his sister in the loveseat with Rhaenys squished between them. “Rhaegar invited Ned for dinner and a history lesson, so I invited Oberyn for the company.”

“How smart of you sister.” Oberyn praises, his mischievous eyes swoop to Ned to see his reaction.

“I would have talked to you too Elia. We have become fast friends.” Ned admits. He liked Elia, she felt like someone he was supposed to have in his life.

“Oh? You’re friends with Elia but not me?” Oberyn fakes a pout. “Rhaenys, why won’t Ned be my friend?” The little girl laughs at her uncle’s antics.

“Maybe he hates you!” She giggles obnoxiously. _4 year olds._

“What? Ned hates me?” Oberyn exaggerates a sigh. “But why? Did you know he saved my life?”

“He did?” Rhaenys asks, in her high-pitched girly voice. “Why do you save someone you hate?” She points to Ned. “You’re a liar!” And this begins a chorus of ‘You’re a liar’ from both Rhaenys and Oberyn. Eventually Rhaegar comes with Aegon dressed in a dragon onesie. “Daddy! Ned’s a liar!”

“Okay?” Rhaegar laughs although a bit confused. “Alright who’s ready for dinner?”

“Me.” Ned says immediately and they all move to the set up table. Elia takes the chair next to the highchair and Rhaenys sits on her other side. Rhaegar takes the head of the table and that leaves Ned and Oberyn to sit next to each other. Ned sits next to Rhaegar, so it’s easier to give Oberyn the cold shoulder. But he can’t help but steal glances at Oberyn.

His face had healed up nicely. Pink little scars littered his face, but they would be gone soon. Oberyn wasn’t pale. He got his tan back and his arms didn’t have any discoloration from being wrapped for so long. Oberyn didn’t wince when he leaned to get salt, so his chest wound must be fine. Oberyn’s facial hair was immaculate for someone who had been in hospital. Ned suspects Oberyn’s already gone back to work too.

He looks fine. He looks healthy. Ned’s sneaky peaks evolve into blatant staring. “Ned?” Oberyn finally asks when Ned’s eyes evaluate the cuts on Oberyn’s arms. Ned looks up, and his face colours instantly. He could have died from embarrassment.

“Sorry, I was, thinking about something.” He shakes his head to try and clear it. “So you were saying how you wanted to auction off your paintings?” He says to Rhaegar. Nobody presses it and they continue to eat. Ned makes sure that the rest of his dinner was eaten facing Rhaegar. He could feel Oberyn’s eyes burning into the back of his skull and he tried his hardest to not turn and stare into those curious black eyes.

“Hey I was thinking, did you want to come outside and check out my new outdoor set? Elia thinks that it was a waste of money,” Elia nods, still stubborn about her opinion. “But I think that it’s times like this when we have intimate gatherings is when we use it.” Rhaegar suggests. And it only takes a few choice words from Rhaegar to get everyone out of the house and into the patio. The back yard of this house was a bit more lacklustre. It was just as grand, lined with fruit trees and ferns, but it only had a maintenance shed, a barbeque, a swing set and the newly bought outdoor living set.

Rhaegar goes to turn the gas heaters on and Elia pulls the children away from the swings and to the lounge. That only leaves Ned leaning against the railing of the veranda and Oberyn standing on the steps. Ned knew they were going to talk, but he didn’t want to start it. He _never_ wanted to start it in the first place.

“You never did answer me that night.” Oberyn whispers. Ned doesn’t think he’s ever heard the man so quiet.

“What did you ask me?”

“Did I do it? Did I shake up your life?”

“No. I went to work without a thought the next day.” Ned lies. “I guess if a car accident can’t make me crack then nothing will.”

Oberyn narrows his eyes at Ned. “I don’t believe you.”

“Believe what you want Oberyn.” Ned shrugs. “You didn’t affect me. Get over it.”

“You’re lying to me.” Oberyn claims. “I never took you for a liar Ned.”

“Enlighten me. How do you know I’m lying?” Ned says, and immediately regrets it. Oberyn’s smart. Oberyn knows and he’s going to say the truth and Ned doesn’t know if he can keep lying.

Ned doesn’t know if he wants to lie anymore.

“You pulled me out of a car wreck, stayed with my family then held my hand all night. You woke up the second I did and made sure I had something to drink. And then you left. And you never came back.” Oberyn hisses. “Why didn’t you come back?”

“Because my job was done. I saw it through. You were fine, so I left.” Ned answers coolly.

“See, there. Another lie.” Oberyn stands, wrapping a hand around the marble column. “You left because you didn’t want me. You didn’t want me in your life and coming to my bedside didn’t help. Seeing me in hospital would have only made it worse. The shaking. The tumbling. Your world crumbling around you.”

Ned snaps his gaze to Oberyn’s challenging eyes. “And if you’re right? What do you get? The satisfaction that the ‘oh so great’ Oberyn Martell cracked the cold, quiet wolf, Ned Stark? Is that all you wanted?”

Oberyn didn’t respond straight away. Their eyes were fighting with untold words. Oberyn stepped closer, and Ned stepped backwards. “What do _you_ want?” He asks. “What does the quiet wolf want from the viper?”

Ned could write poems about the things he wanted from Oberyn Martell. He wanted everything from him. “Nothing. I want you to leave me alone.” He lies. And apparently, Oberyn doesn’t catch the biggest lie of them all.

“Well. If you’re so sure then.” He says, moving away. “I’m sorry I ruined your life.”

Ned groans. “You didn’t ruin it.”

“You don’t sound impressed with my ice chipping techniques.” Oberyn says snidely.

“Enough with the euphemisms Oberyn. Enough with the games. I’m done. I don’t need you to make me open up. I’m fine the way I am.” Ned hopes he sounds more convincing to Oberyn then he did himself.

Oberyn nods sarcastically. _How does someone nod sarcastically? Bloody Martell._ “Oh, well if you’re okay then so am I. You know, I bet you love the way you show affection and then shut off completely. I think it’s great how you tell people what you think they want to hear then what you really want to tell them.” He doesn’t stop –he doesn’t look like he wants to stop. “I think you’re much better off being alone with your daily itinerary then change everything for one person who might mean the world to you. I hope you’re happy with the fact that you’ll never be able to trust someone with your emotions. I guess that’s the perfect human. Sorry for trying to fix something that was _never_ broken.”

Ned didn’t know what came over him.

“Oh? You think you know me but you have no idea who I am.” Ned growls. “You have such a god complex you know? You think people are your projects and that you can manipulate everyone into seeing your way. You weasel into people’s lives, mess it up and leave without a trace. I’ve seen you only 3 times before and you have been so condescending and arrogant.”

‘You say that I have problems with trust issues and being closed in, you have much bigger issues. Just because people can recognised your name on the street doesn’t mean you can change people’s lives.” Ned huffs. “And I don’t know how, and I don’t know why, but you ruined me. I don’t even know you, but somehow I can’t stop thinking about the things you say. You make people gravitate around you and I hate it. You’re everything I wished I was, but just as I was accepting who I am, here you come, in all your glory expecting people to change overnight, from a few choice words and a couple of flirtatious looks-”

“Ned.” It’s all Oberyn has to say to get Ned to stop. “Why are you so worked up about this?”

“ _Because._ Read between the lines.”

“I have no idea what to read. I am very confused.”

“What I’m trying to say is that I’m confused too. You’ve confused the fuck out of me. My brain has turned into scrambled eggs and I’m blaming you entirely.” Ned finishes. “Tell Rhaegar and Elia that I’m sorry but I have to go.”

“Wait Ned.” Ned doesn’t wait, he moves inside the house to get his things. “Ned, hold on. Please. Answer me one last question.” Ned’s hand pauses on the front door, waiting for him to ask the damn question and be done with it. “Do, do you want to drop by my work? I think we have things to talk about.”

“And if I say no?”

Oberyn sighs, reaching out, placing his hand on Ned’s shoulder and pulls. “If you say no, I won’t push it anymore. If you say yes, you won’t regret it. I promise.” Oberyn in face to face with Ned, and he can feel his hot breath wafting on his skin.

Ned couldn’t keep this to himself any longer. His inner turmoil had to be dealt with. These feelings he had for Oberyn weren’t going away fast enough and he had to deal with them before he spontaneously combusted. “Okay. I’ll meet you at your work.” It’s a Saturday so Ned knows he can mark and create future lesson plans on Sunday or Saturday night. “Don’t.” Ned tries again. “Don’t make me regret this.” 

Oberyn looked like he could have cried in relief. “I promised didn’t I? Are you sure you can’t stay?”

“There is so much of you I can take.” Ned admits. Oberyn smiles and lets go of Ned. “Good night Oberyn.”

“Night Ned.”

_I am going to regret this so badly._

* * *

 

Saturday morning greets him with clear weather, whistling birds and no bills or emergency calls from disastrous siblings. Ned couldn’t believe how much the world was in favour of Oberyn and him being together. _Curse you world._ Ned decides to make boring cereal, just to counteract the cheery day. He also tacks on black coffee and a Joseph Stalin documentary just to give the world an extra F-U.

When the cereal is gone as is the coffee, Ned turns off his TV and checks his phone, which has 2 messages. One from Lyanna and the other from Oberyn. He didn’t have to guess hard to notice the second was from Oberyn.

_Hey Rhaegar said you left last night without saying goodbye. Why were you so rude? Explain. Now. –L_

Ned give a heavily edited version of last night’s events and sends it to her, hoping is keeps her opinions at bay.

_Got your number from Elia. Work address bellow. Don’t be late ;)_

Ned’s brows furrow. He doesn’t know whether to find it demeaning or cute. He accepts that it’s a joke and doesn’t reply. He copies down the address and his airing times. He tries to find _anything_ to do before he get’s ready, but since he wasn’t in the night before, the house was immaculate.

When it’s time to give up on wasting time, Ned takes a long shower, making sure to shampoo twice and deeply massage the conditioner in. Ned scrubbed every nook and cranny of his body and finally when he decided enough was enough, he turned it off. He stepped out and dressed himself in a pair of fitting jeans and plaid shirt. It was the weekend, Ned deserved to dress casually. He put on a pair of trainers and picked up his keys, phone and wallet on the way out. Inside the car he puts the address into his maps app.

And, he flicks to Oberyn’s radio show too. If he was going to meet up with the man, he should at least have some ammunition. Fancy sound effects pop up and then he hears him. “ _Hello! You’re listening to the BBC radio 1, hosted by Oberyn Martell and Daemon Sand_!” And unfamiliar voice calls through.

“ _Thank you very much_.” There he was. “ _Hello Kings Landing, we’re back again!_ ” Oberyn laughs. “ _We have a contract for 3 more years, I think I should stop that_.”

“I _think we should keep people on their toes_!” Daemon Sand, Ned guesses. “ _So what do we have this afternoon Oberyn_?”

“ _I’m glad you asked. Firstly we will be taking calls about my crash. I checked the twitter poll and 80% of you wanted to ask questions about the incident. Someone retweeted it and added ‘because we know you’ll never tell the truth’_.”

“ _You’re a very dishonest man Oberyn_.” Daemon laughs. Ned wants to punch his radio system. “ _So what else_?”

“ _We have a guest star, Arthur Dayne! He’ll be coming in and we will be talking to him about his upcoming album_.” Oberyn says excitedly. “ _And then we will have on the show a very special friend of mine_ …” _No._ “ _Willas Tyrell_!” _Thank the gods._ “ _We will be chatting with him soon too_.”

Ned listens to them on the way to the station. Oberyn talks to the famous singer Arthur Dayne who chats about his newest album. Ned doesn’t know any of the songs they mention but he must be popular if he was on the radio show. After a few more songs and a story from Daemon, Oberyn lets the floodgates open and allows callers to ask him questions about the accident.

“ _Hello, Varys_?”

“ _Hi_.”

“ _You had a question_?"

“ _First off, I’m glad you’re feeling better Oberyn_.”

“ _Thank you_.”

“ _Secondly, people are saying you were saved from further injuries, maybe you could elaborate_?” Ned sucked in a breath and held it until Oberyn spoke his response.

“ _Yes, I was saved. My good friend was driving behind me when it happened. He didn’t recognise my car and just decided to pull over and help. He grabbed me and waited with my body until the ambulance arrived_.” Oberyn retells. Ned thinks he’s heard that over a million times. “ _Thanks for calling_!” All the questions are on the similar vein, asking Oberyn what was the damage, was he awake and what’s the last thing he remembered. They put on some more music and Ned slowly but surely got closer to Oberyn’s work.

Terrified wasn’t the most accurate description of Ned’s emotions as he neared his destination. He was like a small jar that was filled with anxiousness, nervousness, worry and excitement all bottled up and shaken like a soft drink. He didn’t know if he was going to burst or let the bubbles die down.

He parked in the public parking section and heard the very end of Oberyn’s sentence before he shut the engine. Ned tried to calm himself, but it was entirely futile. He was excited. He was extremely worried though, because this conversation would make or break Ned’s _life._ He’d been so worried before about making space for a person he didn’t know was worth his efforts, but effortlessly, he was going to let Oberyn decide his future.

When he got into the foyer, he realised quickly enough that this life was not made for him. It was hand picked for Oberyn, but it wasn’t his style. Everything was so fast paced. People dashed from left to right, from floor to floor and Ned’s neck was starting to ache from darting his gaze around. He walked up to the receptionist who was busily chatting away on the phone.

“2:30. Yes I know pm, I’m not stupid. What a joke. Fine. Yes. No I will not ask him. You’re a whore. No I have a visitor here. It’s not Chad. It’s not Heath. It might be Mike.” Ned shakes his head. “No it’s not Mike. Leave me alone I have a job to do. Okay. Bye bitch.” She puts the phone down and stares at Ned. “What can I do for you?”

“I’m here to see Oberyn Martell. I’m his friend Ned.” He says, not knowing if she had any clue what he was saying. However her brown eyes lighten in recognition and she points to a set of stairs.

“Just go up those stairs and there should be some lounges. Wait for him there because he’s still on air and it’s going to take a while.” She explains. Ned thanks her and takes his leave. The stairs aren’t that high, but he feels like he’s done a marathon when he makes it up. People, some in high heels, just bustle up and down without even thinking, not a huff of breath in sight. Ned feels a bit envious of the employees.

The couch is very obvious, what with it being yellow and leather. Ned sits and waits for Oberyn to get him. Across the room there is a door and a light above it that read ‘On Air’. Ned suspects Oberyn is in that room, so he just stares at it. No one dares to open the door, even a tiny little girl with a massive stack of papers doesn’t go inside after a minutes debate. That when a woman with a camera steps straight to the door and waltz’ in like she owns the place.

Ned doesn’t like the look of her.

He especially doesn’t like her when after 15 minutes she walks out with Oberyn’s arm draped around her shoulders.

_Oh. I see._ He’s forgotten. Or he’s moved on spectacularly fast. Ned wants to punch things. This stupid yellow couch seems to be asking for it. Ned is frustrated and wants to do something. He wants to shout, kick and destroy things that matter to Oberyn. He took Ned’s heart and let it crumble between his fingers. Ned didn’t know how to do the same. Ned didn’t feel like he knew Oberyn at all. Ned spares a glance at him, and he _whispering_ into the woman’s ear.

And then they lock eyes. Ned can see that Oberyn just realised he screwed up.

_Make a scene._

Ned stands, and heads straight to the staircase he’d tiredly crawled up not too long ago. Ned knows he’s going to follow him. “Ned!” He smirks at the convenience of this situation. “Ned wait! Shit.” Oberyn eventually catches up. _Good._ He wraps his hand around Ned’s wrist. “Wait a second.”

“Let go of me.” Ned says calmly. There is not hate, no happiness, nothing -there was nothing in his voice. Oberyn doesn’t let go, he just holds on tighter.

“No, first you have to listen to me.”

“I’m done listening Oberyn.” _Finally, an out._ “Let go of me.”

“Ned, I need to explain first.”

“The fact, that you need to explain already says enough. Let go of me right now.” Ned hisses. _No more Oberyn Martell._

“Well then it should be fine then! Because it was nothing!”

Ned scoffs. “If that was nothing, then we’re practically strangers.” Ned tugs his wrist out but it’s still stuck in Oberyn’s grip. “I said let go of me. You can’t keep me here like a damn prisoner.”

“I am not letting you go until you fully understand.” Oberyn insists like the _arrogant, stubborn, bastard_ that he is. “I promised you that you wont regret this.”

“And I don’t. Now I know that I should never have wasted my time with you. Thanks for the heads up.” Ned pulls again and finally get’s free. Ned’s off like a bullet straight out of the station. Oberyn is hot on his heels. 

“Ned don’t go! She’s just a friend."

“Pretty cosy friend.”

“She’s like a sister.”

“Oh really? How convenient.” Ned doesn’t pause, just continuing to his car.

“Ned! Ned just stop! Fuck.” Oberyn runs, _runs,_ and wraps his arms around Ned’s fleeing frame. “Stop. I’m sorry alright? I didn’t realise what we looked like. She really is just a friend.”

“I don’t care Oberyn. This was a mistake.” Ned shrugs the other man off him. “I should have never come.”

“Why? _Why_? Why do you feel it’s your job to make me feel shit about myself?” Oberyn yells. Ned’s far enough where he can risk turning and not being bombarded by him.

“I don’t make you feel shit about yourself. You do that by yourself. And honestly, I could say the same about you.” Ned says, pulling out his car keys. “Never once have you said anything you like about me, only what you think I should change about myself.”

“Your eyes.” Oberyn says. Loud enough to be heard, but soft enough not to sound like yelling. He walks closer. “The, the way your eyebrow creases when you worry over someone. Your hair. The way that you smile. The fact that, you care way more deeply then you let on. The thing you do when you have, food stuck on the corners of your mouth. I like a lot of things about you Ned Stark.”

Ned’s heart was a like a jackhammer in his chest. He didn’t know if he should take what he was hearing at face value or not. Oberyn looked tired, physically and emotionally. _You must not fall in love with Oberyn Martell._

_But, why?_

_Because._

_No. A real explanation._

_Because… I’m scared. What if he leaves me with a broken heart?_

“How much.” Ned asks. “How much, do you like me.”

“A whole lot Ned.”

“What… What are you willing to give up, to have me?”

“Everything Ned. Absolutely everything.”

“And… What if I can’t give up everything for you?”

“That’s okay, I promise.” Oberyn says with a hopeful smile. Every step he takes closer makes Ned want to take back what he’s said. But it’s the first honest thing he’s said to Oberyn, and a weight had drifted off his shoulders. “Ned. Ellaria Sand is Daemon’s sister. We were actually talking about you.”

Oberyn was so close to Ned that their chests could brush in the slightest wind. “I hope only good things.” Ned whispers.

“Of course.” Oberyn breaks their eye contact for a moment. “Ned, can I ask you something before I kiss you?” Ned’s heart almost exploded on the spot. Words couldn’t even escape his mouth; he had to make do with a nod as a response. “Why didn’t you visit me at the hospital? After, that night…”

Ned gulps down some much needed air. His poor lungs were having a lot of trouble. “You scare me Oberyn. You, and everything you stand for.” Ned gently sandwiches Oberyn’s hand into his own. “You are so… Intrusive, and that scared me. Having a boyfriend scared me. You were a giant combination of those two… You terrified me.”

“Are you scared of me now?”

_That’s two questions._

Their lips slot together and it’s like fireworks. Ned can’t keep his hands off Oberyn, and he can’t pull away even if he tried. He didn’t know if they were ever going to stop. Ned didn’t want them to _ever_ stop. But, Oberyn pulls back, gasping for air and placing their foreheads together for some sort of balance in their love rattled minds.

“I’m.” Oberyn starts. “Going to take that as a _no._ ”

“You’d be correct.”

* * *

 

Surprisingly –or unsurprisingly- Tyrion is the first one to notice Ned’s new behaviour. It had been a week since Ned and Oberyn had become ‘official’. Ned hates those terms but Oberyn is a radio host and uses it daily, so they stick with it. “Something’s different.” Tyrion says one lunch. Howland looks up from his phone and looks at the short man.

“What?” Ned shuffles under Tyrion’s gaze.

“Ned’s different.” Tyrion studies. “What happened?”

“N-nothing!” Ned stutters.

“Tyrion leave him alone.” Howland scolds like a mother.

“No I’m serious! There is something fishy going on.” Ned doesn’t look at Tyrion, instead taking a huge bite of his subway to distort his face from giving away any expressions.

“He’ll tell you when he feels like it. Just eat your tacos that you’ve been praising for the past three weeks.” Howland says before zipping his eyes to his phone and ignoring the group. Ned didn’t know if there’d ever be a better time then now.

He swallows the sandwich and waits a beat. “I’m dating Oberyn.”

“I _knew_ it!” Tyrion shouts, causing some professors to turn their heads. “I knew it!” He says again but softer. “When did this happen?”

“Last week. Don’t tell anyone, he wants to tell Elia and Doran first.” Ned sighs, wistfully. He’d become very different since that day in the parking lot. Oberyn was his world now, and he was Oberyn’s. They texted and called all the time, and Oberyn had finally gone to the duplex and they spent the night lying in each other’s arms talking. Explaining. Kissing. Ned couldn’t believe that he was depriving himself of this.

Howland at least looked shocked. “I thought you hated the Martells?”

“Nope. They didn’t really care for me. But not after I saved Oberyn’s life.” Ned shrugs. “I guess that forgives all ills huh?” Ned knows that Howland is confused, but he surprising liked shocking his friends. _Was this why people did things out of the ordinary? So they can get these stares and questions?_ Ned laughs to himself as the finish up lunch.

Weeks pass before anyone else finds out. Oberyn says that it is fun to watch and wait for their loved ones to pick up on things like these. Ned had suspected it would’ve been Elia who guessed next, but it wasn’t. Ned and Oberyn decided to talk to Catelyn and Brandon about adding some more people to their guest list for their impending wedding. Catelyn was a bit moody what with her baby bump starting to show too. Brandon seemed on his last nerve and as glad Ned was coming.

When they arrived, Catelyn invited them inside and didn’t seem stressed from the outside. “You look amazing Cat.” Ned says and presses a kiss to her cheek. “Cat, this is Oberyn Martell.” Brandon and Catelyn know all about the accident and the Lyanna and Rhaegar issue, so Oberyn’s name had been thrown about with them too.

Oberyn, the ever charmer kisses her hand and asks her some flattering questions. Ned rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics, and moved through the house to find his sibling. Brandon was in the living room getting a speaker system set in. “Apparently she can’t hear the TV anymore. So, instead of leaving money aside for a crib, I had to go and get some surround sound speakers.” He grumbles.

“It’s only temporary. And between you and Cat, you’ll have enough money to buy several cribs.” Ned says, trying to leave his brother positive. But it wasn’t needed, because Brandon’s face was already beaming.

“Ned, I can’t wait for all this to start happening. I don’t know why I left it so late. She’s so amazing, and Cat says that in a few months we’ll be able to feel her.”

“Her?”

“I think it’s a girl.” Brandon shrugs.

“It’s funny you say that. Lyanna insists that her kid’s gonna be a boy.”

“Lya is shit at guessing.”

“Bran!” Ned scolds as they join their partners. Oberyn’s eyes soften at the sight of Ned, and he can’t help but feel a bit more special then the pregnant woman in the room. They are pushed into chairs and the couple come out of the kitchen with plates of chicken.

“This looks amazing.” Oberyn says, poking at Ned’s chicken as his was being put down.

“Go poke your own chicken.” Ned grumbles.

“But your chicken is cuter.”

“It’s a chicken breast Oberyn."

“Oh, kinky Ned.”

“Shut up.”

Brandon coughs in his glass of water. “So, you two are friends now? Are we friends now?” He asks.

“It’d be a bit awkward if we weren’t.” Oberyn shrugs.

Catelyn raises an eyebrow. “Oh and why would that be?”

“Because, I was wondering if Oberyn and Elia can come to the wedding. I have a feeling Doran doesn’t really want to come and Mellario is heavily pregnant.”

“Yes, no moving around for her.”

“Of course.”

Brandon doesn’t seem like it affected him. “Yeah why not? The more the merrier.”

“Thanks. I’ll bring a gift and everything.” Oberyn says before popping a piece of chicken in his mouth. “So, you and Lyanna are pregnant at the same time. How’s that?”

Catelyn seems suspicious, but keeps it at bay while Oberyn asks his questions. “It’s fine. I’m older then Lya so she has way more questions for me then I have for her. And her brothers are also fairly comfortable about talking about babies and stuff so it’s great. We talk about getting them matching clothes and going to places together with the babies.”

“That sounds very cute. My sister Elia and my sister-in-law Mellario had their sons around the same time and they did the exact same thing.”

“Quentyn and Aegon?” Ned asks.

Oberyn nods. “Yeah, they’re born a month apart from each other.”

“I always thought Quentyn was way older.” Ned murmurs, thinking about the two boys.

“I know. But Aegon is just small and quiet like his father while Quentyn is loud like his mother and big like Doran.” Oberyn cocks his head. “On second thought, I think he gets it from me. I was a huge child. Very tall.”

“It seems he’s going to grow out of it, hm?” Ned teases.

“Hey! I’m still tall.”

“I’d say average height.”

“ _Ned._ ” Oberyn whines and Ned just laughs.

“So, you and Ned have grown quite close since after the accident?” Catelyn says out of nowhere.

“I’d say.” Ned says around apiece of chicken and baked potato.

Dinner become quiet after that and everyone just enjoys their food. Oberyn and Ned sometimes give each other little quips throughout. “You are supposed to cut the potato.”

“You’re supposed to shut up and eat.”

“Child.”

“Snob.”

“Menace.”

“Bimbo.”

“Bimbo? Seriously?”

“I’m eating. My brain doesn’t work when I’m eating.”

Catelyn slams her glass on the table. Brandon is the first one to ask questions. “No I’m fine but! You two! Weren’t you going to say something?”

“Say what?”

“You’re fucking!”

“Catelyn!”

“Oh my gods.”

Oberyn just laughs his manic little head off. “Oh that’s hilarious.” He laughed louder.

“We are dating, we are boyfriends. Not just… _fucking_. As you so eloquently put it.” Ned sighs into his palms, because if he looked up the entire table would see him beetroot red face. Oberyn had finally stopped his booming laughter, and placed an arm around Ned. 

“Yes, we’re together."

“Holy shit.” Is Brandon’s reaction. Fitting.

Catelyn huffs and crosses her arms. “And you haven’t bothered to tell anyone? We were all worried that Ned was going to kill himself because he felt guilty for your accident!”

“Oh we worked on that weeks ago.” Oberyn waves.

“You two are insufferable. I think I won’t invite either of you to the wedding.” She says, teasing but still tough.

“So, you guys are like together?” Brandon asks. “Together together?”

“Yes. Ned’s a very good kisser.” Oberyn says to the dumbstruck Stark.

“I didn’t know you were gay.” Brandon accuses.

“I’m bi Bran, like Benjen? Girls and boys?” Ned explains. “I’m pretty sure everyone knew.”

“Well apparently not me.”

“Oh and I’m pansexual, thanks for asking.”

Catelyn giggles at that. “Honey, there is nothing straight about you.”

“Good. Being straight is boring.”

And from that dinner on, everyone ends up finding out. Lyanna accidently caught Oberyn and Ned kissing in his living room. Her reaction was a squeak, blush and a ‘I knew it!’. Elia found out when Oberyn was texting Ned in the middle of dinner about when he was going to come over next. Rhaegar discovered on the same night when he saw Oberyn’s phone background was him, sitting on the couch and Ned’s sleeping head on his neck.

Doran found out because Elia told him, and Benjen found out because of Lyanna. Eventually Robert and Jon were told after Ned’s innocent request for Oberyn to join them for drinks at _Winterfell_. Nan and Lewin were very proud of Ned’s choice in boyfriend. Eventually everyone had found out and no one was upset with their choice. Catelyn made sure that they sat together at the wedding, and Ned was extremely happy that he could dance with his boyfriend at his brother’s wedding.

Oberyn was a surprisingly bad dancer and Ned had to help him not to step on his toes. But once they fell into a pattern, Ned found it lovely. During the slow songs, Ned placed his head on Oberyn’s shoulder, and they would whisper sweet nothings to one another. Ned felt the happiest in Oberyn’s arms. “I love you.” Oberyn says in between a conversation about how pretty the decorations were. Ned takes his head off Oberyn’s shoulder and stares into those warm depths of brown and black.

“What?” He whispers.

“I love you.” Oberyn repeats, not wavering at all. He leans down and pecks Ned’s open lips. “You don’t have to repeat it now. But I hope you know that I love you. A lot.”

Ned’s heart galloped and he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His arms wound around Oberyn’s neck and he squeezed the air out of him. “Oh gods. I love you too, you bastard.” Oberyn’s light hold became just as tight around Ned’s torso. And that’s how they spent the remainder of the dance, wrapped up tightly in one another’s arms. At the end, when they begun pulling away, Ned pressed his lips on Oberyns. He was never the one for PDA, but it felt like he and Oberyn were the only ones in the room.

Oberyn reciprocated, taking advantage of Ned’s rare public kisses. “I love you so much.” Ned whispers in between kisses.

“I think that we should savour those three words.”

“No, I’ll say it every day. I love you.”

“I love you too, Ned.”

That’s when their relationship became serious. They ended up deciding to either move into Ned’s duplex or buy something in Harrenhal. Oberyn had a studio apartment that was more of a bachelor pad then a relationship home. They begun talking about long term future plans, instead of short term plans. They discussed secrets that they’ve never even told their siblings, and dreams they’ve had for their perfect someone.

Ned wanted to believe that Oberyn was that perfect someone. He wanted to believe that Oberyn was his be all and end all. Oberyn had never given him a doubt that Ned was the only person in his life.

* * *

 

Ned couldn’t believe who he was holding.

“He kind of looks like you.” Oberyn whispers, staring over Ned’s shoulder.

“I think he has Rhaegar’s scowl.” Ned chuckles softly, making sure his chest didn’t jostle the baby in his arms. Lyanna was sleeping in her hospital bed, with Rhaegar combing his fingers methodically through her hair.

“He does look more like a Stark then Targaryen. My father will be bitter about that.” Rhaegar laughs. “Good.”

“You and your father’s relationship always get to me.” Ned grumbles.

Oberyn smiles at his caring boyfriend and kisses Ned’s temple. “Well, little Jon here, has two uncles that love him dearly.”

“You’re technically not his uncle.” Ned states. Oberyn hums at the thought.

“We should rectify that.” Ned shuffles the little blue bundle in his arms. “Marry me.” Ned freezes.

_What?_

“I said, marry me Ned.”

_I said that out loud?_

“Why?”

“Why would I need a reason to marry the most amazing man in my life?”

“It’s only been 9 months.”

“I’m too anxious to wait.”

_He’s it. He’s the one._

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“I’ll marry you.”

“Thanks.” It sounded like an agreement between stockholders. “I love you.” Affectionate stockholders.

“I love you too.” Ned whispers. They both look down at little Jon Targaryen, and coo at the tiny baby.

“Hey Ned?”

“Hmm?”

“Have I shaken up your life yet?”

“You’ve obliterated it.” And it’s true, because Ned cannot think of a day without Oberyn. He can hardly remember the years he was without the man. It was just as Howland said. He was going to find someone, and they were going to change his course, but he will not care, for that person will be his centre, the only thing he'll care more about then his own safety. 

“Good. Because you’ve demolished mine too.” Oberyn murmurs. “Are you sure you want to marry me? I can be quite convincing.”

“You’re not nearly as convincing as you think you are Oberyn Martell.”

“So?”

“I would be honoured to marry you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So you read it all! 
> 
> Be sure to burn it out of your memory as soon as possible. 
> 
> Just crack that cranium right open and pour some bleach. 
> 
> I'm so sorry if it's awful. I don't know why I chose a crack pairing.


End file.
